Redemption
by Aragorns Arwen
Summary: Josef Kostan had loved & lost Sara Whitley. After decades, he still remembers, but has moved on, venturing into the arena of intimacy with a human again. But when Sara wakes up, old feelings long ignored resurface & Josef ponders the notion of redemption
1. Chapter 1

This is my first venture into Moonlight Fic. Josef is without a doubt my favourite character -- hence the fic about him. I realise Sara had no dialogue in the series, so this fic explores her, all from my take on what she could have been like.

Read & Review!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Josef pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for patience. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only person with any level of competence. He realised his thoughts were irrational, but after a day consisting of more losses than gains for Kostan Industries, he was understandably irritated with his staff.

Josef looked at his head business analyst and said, "Enough! Enough excuses. I want this done, and Jamal, make sure it's done!"

"As long as you understand the risks involved…" Jamal looked resigned at Josef's determined look and nodded wearily. "Yes Mr. Kostan."

Josef nodded and flicked his wrist dismissively, effectively calling an end to the meeting. Jamal rose, gathered his papers and left, relief evident in having the ordeal over and done with.

Josef tossed the pen he was holding carelessly onto the desk, and watched the shiny platinum tube role noisily to a stop next to the silver clock standing on his desk. The pen had been a gift from a European investor who wouldn't be too impressed with the way the pricey present was being handled. The thought brought a little smile to his face.

Noting that it was just before midnight, he pushed back from his desk, swivelled his chair around and reclined into the plush comfort of his leather chair, taking in the illuminated view of the sprawling city of Los Angeles from the top floor of his offices.

Josef pushed down at the irritation still battling within him. He needed a drink. Fresh, warm blood. He tugged at the knot of his tie, and attempted to relax. It had been a long day, and it wasn't over yet. There were stock reports he needed to look over before sleep was even a possibility.

The phone on his desk beeped and he grimaced in annoyance. What now? Turning back to the desk, he snapped into the receiver, "Yes?"

"Mr. St John is on his way up, Sir."

Josef's mood improved – marginally. He heard the ping of the elevator and dropped the receiver, listening as he heard Mick's stealthy approach. The other vampire was really good at stealth. But that made sense, considering Mick was a vampire private investigator and being unseen and unheard was what paid his bills.

Josef rose as his best friend entered the office. "Ah Mick buddy, not that it isn't a pleasure, but it's a little late for a social call, isn't it? I thought you would be in sub zero oblivion by now. Where I would like to be," he added as an after thought.

"Charles," said Mick, using Josef's given name, knowing it would irritate him, "nice to see you too." Mick watched his friend roll his eyes at the mention of his former identity and took a seat in a comfortable chair. "Couldn't sleep. And seeing as I figured you would be up, vampire workaholic that you are, I thought I would join you for a drink."

Josef loosened his tie and tossed it aside. "A drink? Great. I was just getting one myself. Freshie? Thought not," he said with mock disappointment and Mick's scowl. "Bottled stuff it is."

Josef moved over to a concealed panel in the wall, removed two glasses and poured fresh blood into them from a crystal decanter. "The early eighties was a great year." He swirled the thick red liquid, then brought one of the glasses to his nose and sniffed with pleasure as if it were a fine wine.

"Talking about freshie and the last time we shared one, where is the lovely Beth if you're having sleeping problems? I was under the impression you two were spending nights in her apartment?" Josef wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and handed Mick his drink, before taking a seat across from him.

"Beth's in New York on a business trip, a convention for journalists. And actually, she spends more time at my place. I already had a bed from my stint as a human and it was easier than attempting to move my freezer to hers."

"Ah yes, the complications that come with monogamy with a human. I think the last time I moved in with a human was during one of the World Wars… I'm not sure which. And that was out of necessity, not want." Josef shuddered for effect.

"You don't know what you're missing out on."

Josef wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I'm happy not knowing. I take it you can't come to rest without the lovely Ms. Turner at your side? You are whipped buddy. What happened to the Mick who used to have a different freshie every night? My friend, you are getting old."

Mick laughed. "That coming from 400 year old you. And what about Simone? Last I checked you were kinda whipped yourself."

"Simone is just a friend, with more than one benefit." Josef grinned.

"I don't buy it. You have taken her to more than one corporate and private function. The Josef Kostan I know doesn't do more than one date."

Josef sobered. He took a long drink and then swirled the remaining liquid in the glass. "I care about her," he admitted.

"But?"

"But I think she is investing more into this than I'm," Josef seemed to chose his next word carefully, "willing to." He tried to inject some humour into his voice. "Vampire here who's not too good with the whole relationship and eternal commitment deal." He sobered again. "Besides, I think she's angling for immortality."

Mick put his glass down. "Yeah urm… Beth mentioned Simone had said something about wanting you to turn her. What are you thinking about that?"

Memories that were never too far from the surface flooded Josef's mind, causing his tone to be harsher than he intended. "What do you think I'm thinking Mick? It's out of the question. I tried the whole turning your soul mate into a vampire thing in the fifties, and it didn't work. I won't do that to anyone again!"

Mick took no offence at the tone. He had met the woman his friend had loved, and had heard what had happened to her. In the years since he had known Josef, he had never seen his friend as vulnerable as the few days they had spent together at the New York apartment he kept where he had staff caring for Sara Whitley. Even after more than fifty years, he still blamed himself for her immortal catatonic state.

"But you do care about Simone."

Josef didn't say anything for a long time. "I like her. We have a good time together. She is fun and frankly, she is the first human in a couple decades who I want to be with for reasons beyond how potent the liquid refreshment is. But vamperism is not a fate I will consider for her. If she wants it, we are over."

"Hope you told her that man. Women have other ideas. And before you know it, you are doing things you never thought you would be doing."

Josef laughed. "Yeah, like you going to see Swan Lake?" At Mick's surprised expression he said, "I own the LA Times remember? And news about infamous PI Mick St John is news for the social column. By the way, I never pegged you as the ballet type. Men in tights… I see Beth all over that one. Swan Lake hasn't improved since its initial run. I could recommend a dozen others if you are interested in exploring the arts."

Mick raised his glass and toasted his friend, not making any attempt to deny how much Beth had him wrapped around her finger. "No thanks. It was a once off deal."

Josef chucked, then rose. "It's never a once off deal with woman. Take it from me. I have a couple hundred years on you. Experience is everything. And now, not that I don't love the company, but I have reports to review. I have a board meeting tomorrow. I swear, sometimes I think I built this corporation by having a hand in every aspect of it. Kostan Industries lost three million dollars this morning."

Mick whistled, rose and looked around the room in mock concern. "Is Jamal still around? You didn't send him on an extended trip to the tar pits did you?"

Josef grinned cheekily and gestured with his fingers. "This close."

Mick punched Josef in the arm good naturedly before heading for the exit. "Later."

"Yeah, sweet dreams," he added jokingly.

Mick carried on walking, but raised his hand in response to the comment, acknowledging the private joke.

Josef rolled his shoulders and poured himself another drink, taking the decanter with him as he moved back behind his desk. An hour later he was completely absorbed when his mobile buzzed.

Annoyed at the interruption, he ignored it. A minute later it buzzed again, signalling a text message. Josef flipped open the display and saw it was from Simone.

Sitting back, he read the message: _Still_ c_oming over?_

He started to respond before holding off. He really needed to be more careful with her. The problem was, he genuinely liked her. And he hadn't cared about another person in decades, least of all a woman, and a human at that. But Simone had the ability to make him forget that he had demons. She was fun, intelligent, and vibrant. He liked her openness, and her blood. She was good for him, an observation Mick had mentioned before.

The face of another woman he had cared for flashed into his conscious. Her vibrant red hair, smooth skin, her dazzling smile. Everything he ever felt for her flooded his being. If he wasn't already dead, his heart would have beat just a little faster. After more than five decades, he remembered their short time together like it was just yesterday. The plans they had had, the life he had envisioned for them, the love he had felt and never managed to feel again. It was all so vivid and real in his memory.

Josef's instincts told him to back away. But he couldn't. He was never going to make her a part of the league of the undead, and he was never going to make the same mistakes again, but he was content to be with her for as long as they both wanted it.

He replied: _Give me an hour._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ringing of his private line woke Josef from his peaceful slumber immediately. The thing about vampire senses was that it was triggered instantly. And since his bed, which to anyone else was a huge freezer, was equipped with state of the art sound proofing, he wouldn't have been bothered if it was a call on his normal line.

But all emergencies came through to this line, and he had his freezer equipped with sensors to alert him.

Flipping the lid of the cold chest, he leapt out of bed at a blinding speed and checked the caller ID. Polly at his New York residence? Why would she be calling? He looked at the time and noticed it was well past nine in the morning. He relaxed. Probably just checking in.

He flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear, moving simultaneously to shrug on his robe. "Polly, apologies at the delay in answering. I've had a rough couple of days and I was catching up on the sleep I've missed."

"Mr. Kostan, I'm so sorry to be bothering you. But there's something strange happening with Miss Whitley."

Josef's brow furrowed. "Strange?"

"Well Sir, she's moving about a lot. Thrashing actually. It started yesterday. I didn't think to alert you because she does move about sometimes. But this is different. She is…"

If Josef had a breath to hold, he would have held it in that moment. "She is…?"

"It's actually quite impossible. Perhaps I shouldn't have bothered-"

Josef was already moving into his bedroom and removing clothing. "Is she in pain? I'm flying in. Give me a couple hours."

"No Sir, I don't think she is in pain at all. I think… I think she is waking up Sir."

The shirt he had in his hand fell to the floor. "That's impossible!" he whispered in shock.

"I can't be certain Mr Kostan. Maybe I'm over-reacting. But the young Miss has never behaved like this. I called Dr. Thomas; he is looking her over now. He seems to think she might be coming out of it."

A myriad of emotions clutched at Josef's chest. His muscles bunched and his vision tunnelled until all he saw were black spots.

"I'm on my way. Keep me informed of any developments." He snapped the mobile shut and immediately dialled Mick's number, still shrugging on his clothes. He got his voicemail.

"I'm going to New York. I don't know how long I'll be." He didn't know how to say the next part. It seemed too surreal. "Polly called. It seems like Sara might be coming out of her coma." He was quite for a moment, gathering himself. "I'm not even sure it's possible. It might just be a fluke. Call me."

With a speed he hardly ever displayed, Josef, now in jeans and a shirt, grabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack and was out the door.

The next call he made was to his pilot. "Carlos, get the jet ready. Eta twenty minutes. We're going to New York."

--

The flight was the most nerve-wracking Josef had ever endured. He was in constant contact with Polly and Dr. Thomas. The physician was also a vampire, and had been working on Sara's case for the past fifty years. He seemed at a loss to explain what was happening, but he was convinced it meant she was coming out of her coma.

Josef wasn't even sure how he felt about that. He was so used to visiting with her, and now, he realised that in many ways, he had resigned himself to her being that way forever. He had also resigned himself to guilt over her fate.

His ringing mobile broke through his musings, and he automatically answered the call. "Kostan."

"Josef? Hi, it's Simone. Where are you? I called your office and Lauren told me you were away on business indefinitely. Is everything ok?"

Josef rubbed the back of his neck and searched for the right words. "Hi Simone. Yeah, I'm going to be out of town for a while."

She was silent, as if waiting for the rest of the explanation and soon realised that he wasn't going to be saying anything more. "Is everything alright? If this is about that lawsuit with Titan, I told you that I'm working on it. We've got them nailed to the wall." She paused for a second, and then continued. "You don't sound like yourself."

Josef made a conscious effort to be more like himself, and that meant humour. "You're an animal in court."

"An animal? That's supposed to be a compliment right?"

"Of course. You're nothing as trite as a dog for instance. You're more like a tigress. Tenacious and beautiful. I know you're more than capable. The Titan law suit is your arena."

Simone chuckled. "I'll miss you tonight though."

Josef grimaced, not liking the direction the conversation was taking. "Listen, I've got to go. I promise I'll call you when I get back to LA."

"You'd better. Maybe we can have dinner when you're back?"

"Sure." Josef kept it light. "Chat soon." He disconnected before she could ask any more questions. There was no need to tell Simone anything yet. She didn't even know that Sara existed. And this wasn't the time to be going into lengthy explanations.

If this turned out to be a false alarm, because he wasn't even sure that this was a possibility, then there would be no reason to get her all worked up.

"Mr. Kostan, we're landing in ten minutes."

Josef looked up and nodded absently to the co-pilot who had come into the cabin to relay the news. He needed to get on the ground and moving.

Forty-five minutes later he climbed out of the back of a sleek black limousine and rushed up the steps of his apartment. The sun, normally an irritation, didn't even bother him as he hurried.

Polly must have been watching for him because the door swung open before he even reached the top step.

"Mr. Kostan. I'm so glad you're here. Miss Whit-"

Josef walked in and nodded in greeting, heading straight for Sara's room. En route he enquired about the Doctor. "Thomas?"

"He's with Miss Whitley, Sir. She's-"

Josef didn't hear a thing. With each step he took towards the door, the passage seemed to lengthen. Everything slowed down, until all he was aware of was the door before him. He watched his hand reach out and grip the doorknob – it didn't look like his hand though – and then the hand turned the knob and the door swung open.

Josef waited at the threshold a moment. Polly looked at him enquiringly, but didn't say anything more. He finally walked into the room slowly, eyes focused on the bed in the centre of the room.

"Josef, so glad to see you." Dr. Thomas rushed forward and shook Josef's hand before moving towards the bed with him."

"Thomas, what's going on? Sara's been in a coma for over fifty years. How can she be regaining consciousness? It's impossible." His tone brooked no opposition.

The doctor, who was used to Josef's bad humour, was in no way intimidated. In fact, he looked thrilled. "If anyone had told me yesterday I would be witnessing this today, I would have told them they were crazy. But it's true. It's not impossible at all. It's happened. Josef, she's awake."

Josef's head whipped around at a startling speed, looking the doctor straight in the eye, shock evident in his expression.

"She woke a few minutes ago. I have to warn you though-"

Again, Josef blocked out his voice. He approached the bed and noticed that the woman in it lay absolutely still, eyes closed, hands lying serenely at her sides. Just like always. He frowned in confusion. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, much like he had done before and took a moment to just look at her.

In fifty-five years, she hadn't aged at all. Her hair, thick glossy waves, still shone with fiery copper intensity. Her skin, pale and smooth bore no wrinkles or blemishes, which usually marked the passage of time. Instead, she was every bit as beautiful as the first time he had met her. Grand Central Station, 1955. Josef smiled sadly. This was madness.

He looked back at Thomas and was about to vent his annoyance when he felt a touch, soft as a feather, against his cheek.

He froze and slowly turned his face back towards the woman on the bed. His eyes locked with perfectly lucid, perfectly luminescent, perfectly glittering green eyes.

His hand griped the hand touching his face, wanting to feel its realness.

She was real, she was alive, and she was smiling at him. Josef blinked rapidly. His eyes must be deceiving him.

"Sara?" He tentatively reached out and stroked her cheek. "Sara? Oh my God. Sara."

She laughed. "Yes, it's me. Oh Charles. It worked didn't it? I'm like you now."

Josef whipped around to look at Dr. Thomas. The doctor shrugged sadly. "I was trying to tell you earlier. It seems like she doesn't remember the last fifty-five years. To her, it was just yesterday when you attempted to turn her. Josef, Sara believes its still 1955."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

If Josef Kostan were to cease existing a moment after he saw Sara Whitley open her eyes, then he would have left this world a happy man. The instant he gazed at her, taking her in, watching the vitality radiate from her, he knew no greater joy. He had wished for this moment for so long. How many days had he spent praying to a being he wasn't even sure was listening to prayers from his kind? How long had his existence been empty without her?

Three hundred and fifty years he had lived fending for himself. Losing her had brought him to his knees. And yet, life had a strange way of going on. It didn't stop because you grieved. And Josef had come to terms the notion that Sara would never exist again. Until now.

Sara's smile faltered. She looked from Josef's stormy, turbulent expression, to the Doctor's, to the nurse's. The latter two had pity radiating from their eyes. Josef's features were unreadable.

He seemed to compose himself though, and turned to Dr. Thomas and Polly. "Would you give us a few moments?"

"We'll be right outside, Mr. Kostan."

"Kostan?" Sara looked at him in confusion. "Your last name isn't Kostan. It's Fitzgerald." She paused, thinking. "Isn't it?"

Her eyes darted from his expression to the rest of the room, taking in the state of the art medical equipment, the monitors, and IV lines filled with a dark red liquid… Blood?

Panic flooded her expression. "Charles? What's going on? Why aren't you happy to see me? Have I done something wrong? Didn't it work? Am I still human? If I am, we need to try again. You promised you would turn me."

"Sara," he didn't know where to begin. "I need to explain some things to you. I imagine this is all very confusing. I don't even know what to say." He threw a whisper of a smile in her direction.

She took his hand again and tugged him close. "Is it really that bad? We're together. Surely that's all that matters?"

Josef let her pull him and she rested her head against his chest, their hands entwined between them. For a minute, he leaned in and gloried in the feel of her against him. Sensation flooded through him.

Then, he blocked out the confusing feelings and decided to focus on the practicalities. It would make things easier for her.

He straightened and ignored her questioning look. "Let me help you up first, and then we'll talk."

Josef made a move to help her into a sitting position, but within the blink of an eye she was upright.

"What the-" she began. And then she smiled. Sitting upright, she studied her arms and her hands. She laughed. "I am a vampire, aren't I? I can feel the strength." She laughed again.

Josef nodded grimly. "It would seem you are, but we can't be sure just yet. Dr. Thomas will have to look you over first."

"Why? I don't remember you telling me I would need a doctor after the transition."

She reached for him again, but he asked quickly, "You remember that? What else do you remember?"

Sara looked at him strangely, but answered his question. "I remember begging you for months to turn me." She smiled again. "And I remember the moment you gave in. I remember all the books you made me read, to make sure this was what I wanted. I remember you taking me to my father's house, and letting me say goodbye to him. And then I remember going back to your house. You lit a fire because it was cold, and I was nervous. And then I remember you kissed me. You told me you loved me. And… and then you bit me..." She trailed off in a whisper, her hand reaching to her neck, as if trying to find the bite marks. She didn't feel any scarring.

Josef cast his eyes away from her trailing fingers and asked, tormented, "what do you remember after that?"

She scowled. "It hurt… a lot." Josef's fists clenched. "But you told me it would. There was darkness for a little while, and then I woke up." She looked at him closely. "And you weren't here. I asked the nurse – Polly?" she asked tentatively, and at Josef's nod continued, "where you were. She said you were on your way."

Josef got up from the bed and began pacing. This was crazy! How was all this even possible? And yet, here she was. Radiating health for all intents and purposes. This after literally being a vegetable for five decades!

Josef looked over at the woman he had once given his heart and soul to. And the heart in his chest that no longer beat, seemed to swell with overwhelming compassion, a feeling that he hadn't felt in… well, five decades.

"Charles?"

He looked back at her and realised that he needed to find the words to explain something that he didn't even understand.

He wanted to sit on the bed again, but couldn't stand to be still, so he chose to stand at the foot of the bed instead.

"Sara, the day I met you was the happiest day of my life. You changed me. And when you admitted to knowing the truth about who and what I was, I couldn't believe my luck. I believed, wholeheartedly, that God, or whatever higher power created my kind, had allowed me to live for three hundred and fifty years, so that I would walk onto that station and find you. You were my miracle, my light in the darkest place, you were my redemption …"

"Charles-"

He shook his head to stop her. "And you wanted to be like me. It was the last thing I wanted for you, you know that. But you wouldn't be swayed. And so in the winter of 1955, we made all the preparations we could, and I attempted to turn you into what I am."

Sara shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean, attempted? I am a vampire! I feel it. Was I out of it for a while? You make it seem like it was so long ago. I sense there is distance between us and why should there be? Charles, I remember everything like it was yesterday! And why are you acting so strangely?" The panic had set in again.

Josef clamped down on the urge to go to her. "It wasn't yesterday. I attempted to turn you in 1955. I…" he struggled, "I drained your blood and then I tried to feed you mine. You drank for a little while. But then there was nothing. You weren't dead, just you weren't alive either."

As he spoke, he watched her eyes gape in shocked horror.

"You have been in an immortal coma for the past five decades. Today is the 15 September 2008."

Sara was shaking her head in disbelief. "No, no, no…"

He went to her then. Sitting on the side of the bed, he gripped her shoulders firmly. "Sara, listen to me."

She continued to shake her head, her luminescent eyes brimming with emotion. "No, no. How is that possible? More than fifty years? Oh my God. Charles, how could this have happened?"

"I don't know. We never knew. I had the best specialists look at you. No one knows why this happened. And I was assured that the chances of you ever coming out of it were slim."

"But you kept me here. For all this time. Why?"

"Because… I didn't want to give up hope."

They stared at each other for a moment and in that time and space, it seemed like nothing else existed. They were back in the past, and everything was like it should have been.

And then there was a knock at the door and the spell was broken. Dr. Thomas and Polly entered the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb Mr. Kostan Sir, but Mr. St. John is on the line for you."

Josef never took his eyes from Sara's. "Please tell Mick I'll call him back. I'll be right out."

"Josef, a moment with you please?"

He was forced to look away. He stood up and walked over to where the Doctor stood.

"I thought I should tell you that although she seems disorientated and confused, there is no evidence of newborn blood lust. I can only attest that to the fact that she has in fact been surviving on blood all this time, even if it was taken intravenously."

Josef frowned but nodded at the Doctor. "I'll be out in a minute."

The door slid shut silently.

Sara was the first to speak. "Kostan. That's your new name isn't it?"

Josef nodded and walked back to the foot of the bed.

"I remember we talked about that. About how one identity doesn't last forever, and how you need to move around eventually. Charles Kostan?"

Josef choked out a humourless laugh and shook his head in the negative. "I always hated the name Charles. I was glad to be rid of it. It's Josef now. Josef Kostan."

She looked away again and bit her lip. "It suit you… I think. This is all so much to take in. I don't know what… it's all so confusing."

Josef watched a million different emotions flit over her face.

"Don't think about that right now. This situation is definitely unique, but… you're not alone. And I'm here to help."

She looked away, saddened.

"I need to make a couple of calls. Would you like me to send Polly in so we can get you cleaned up? Maybe get you something to… drink?"

Her eyes widened, she touched her throat again and then slowly nodded.

Josef inclined his head and turned to leave. Just before reaching the door, he heard her ask, "Things aren't going to be the way I thought it would be, between us, is it?"

He hesitated for a moment, but didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. Wordlessly, he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Josef was in the den, sitting in a comfortable armchair, effectively brooding. Polly had gone in to help Sara get cleaned up, and had told him she would call him when Sara was ready to have her meal. God bless her soul, but Polly always referred to his dietary requirements as if it were 'normal'.

After a lengthy discussion with Thomas, he was now only realising that this wasn't some kind of sick joke. It was real. Despite having no sound medical explanation for why this was happening now, Thomas was sure it was permanent, although Josef knew he couldn't be sure. The doctor had advised that they play it by ear.

Vampire physiology wasn't a perfect science after all, and although the vampire community had kin who worked among humans as doctors and surgeons, there was no rulebook for what had happened to Sara. She wasn't the first; there were many documented cases of the conversion not working. But the reasons were still unknown.

Josef flipped his mobile open and saw a message from Mick. He hadn't called him back. His best friend had left him a voicemail explaining that he was on his way to New York. He should be landing soon, and he was bringing Beth with him. The new message confirmed that Beth had collected him and duo was on their way from the airport.

Despite his predicament, this amused him. Mick was truly whipped. But he wasn't sorry. Beth was human, but she was a woman. He imagined that perhaps Sara would find it calming to have another woman around.

Polly walked into the room carrying a silver tray. The tray was lined with a lacy overlay and atop it were two crystal glasses, and a long bottle of dark red liquid. "I called Jimmy at St Andrews. He had a couple packs of the O positive you like sent over. I figured Miss Whitley would like her first drink to be really civilised."

Josef rose and took the tray from her. "Thank you, Polly."

She patted his arm affectionately. "I sent out for some clothes yesterday, just in case. We'll have to see about getting Miss Whitley some other garments. I also had your spare cold chest cleaned out. It's been moved into the bedroom. Mr. Kostan, I have to say, I've been looking after the young Miss for twenty years. I can't say that I'm not happy to see her wake up and experience the world again."

When Josef didn't comment, but instead looked thoughtful, she said, "She's in the lounge."

Josef Konstan, vampire, businessman, CEO, MD, entrepreneur could not remember the last time he was nervous. He made a little disgusted face. But that didn't hide the truth. Walking towards a room, where the woman he had once loved completely, but thought he had lost forever waited, carrying her first real drink as a conscious vampire was a big deal. And he felt nervous.

Josef walked into the room and laid the tray on the table. He remained silent, just looking at her, as she stood across the room. She wore black sweatpants, the kind with wide pant legs, and a black sweater. Her hair was pulled back from her face in an easy ponytail. Her feet were bare.

Sara was standing at the window, looking out. The blinds were drawn so that the rays didn't catch her directly. She spoke without looking at him. "I just realised how many habits I'm going to have to unlearn. I rushed towards the sunlight now, and immediately realised that my body doesn't like the sun anymore. I used to love it. Do you remember?" she turned and smiled openly.

Josef was lost for a moment. She was lovely.

"Yes, I remember. I didn't want you to give it up."

"And I would have given up anything to be with you."

An awkward stillness descended. Josef turned back to the table and swept his arm. "Lunch is served."

She stepped forward self-consciously and took in the crystal and blood. She looked more nervous than he was.

She closed her eyes and sniffed. "I can smell it. Its like my senses have taken on a whole new life."

Josef leaned against the table and watched her. "What does it smell like?"

"Sweet. Musky. Really pungent." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Is this supposed to feel weird? Or is it even weirder that blood isn't grossing me out right now?"

Josef smiled, a genuine smile. "It will be strange for a while. But believe me, you get used to it pretty quickly. Shall I?" he made a move to pour the liquid and she nodded her assent.

"The way you used to take your coffee – with crème, or with sugar – is almost the way it works when it comes to the way you like your new drink of choice, blood. The type will matter. Some vampires prefer AB negative, or B positive. Each has a distinctive taste that will appeal to your pallet."

"Which do you like?"

He smiled again. "The really, really fresh kind."

"Feeding from humans? I remember we talked about that."

Josef nodded. "Things haven't changed much in the last couple of decades. There are still humans who are intrigued by our kind, and because they are, they are willing to feed us in return for being close to us. They're called freshies."

She raised her eyebrow. "And you like your _freshies_?"

Josef smiled mischievously. "Yes ma'm. Nothing quite like it."

"I'll bet," she muttered.

Josef chuckled. It felt so normal being with her. Almost like nothing had changed. Josef sobered slightly. But things had changed.

He offered her a crystal glass filled with blood and took one for himself. He struggled to find the right words. Sara saved him the trouble. "To new beginnings," she said and clinked her glass with his.

She brought the glass to her nose and sniffed appreciatively before taking a sip. She looked at him self-consciously. "Am I supposed to feel this embarrassed?"

Josef chucked. "Drink Sara."

She sipped some more, swirling the liquid around in her mouth before swallowing. For an instant, her pale skin flushed, her fangs protruded, and she hissed with pleasure.

Josef nodded his approval and she took another drink.

"Its quite good actually."

"It better be. You can't eat anything else."

Josef refilled her glass and watched as she wondered back over to the window. "Everything is so different to the way I remember. The way people are dressed, the streets, cars. Even things in this house!"

"It's going to take a lot of getting used to."

"Charl-" she made a face, "Josef, will you tell me about everything? What's happened in the world? What have you been doing? Who succeeded President Eisenhower? Where exactly are we? Is this your home?"

"It seems like some things never change. You always did manage to fire a million questions at me at the same time."

"I'm glad some things haven't changed."

Josef caught her whisper and felt a pang of regret. It wasn't her fault things were this way. It wasn't even his fault. Things were just such a mess.

"Well, firstly, we're in New York. I know you loved the city, and I didn't want to move you from here. This is where you grew up."

Sara smiled tremulously.

"A president by the name of John F. Kennedy succeeded Eisenhower. One of America's most recognised presidents. I met him once. Completely over-rated if you ask me. But he was assassinated. It seems there's a curse on the entire Kennedy family. But anyway, I digress… the world is pretty much as it was. A few more wars, famine still rages, the greed of man reigns supreme. All the usual stuff. We have made advances on all major technological fronts. Telephones, air travel, road travel. 1969 saw the American's and Russian's go at each other when the American's happened to land the first man on the moon. Can't say I blame the Russian's though."

"Space travel? Wow. Impressive."

Josef laughed. "Yeah. Some conspiracy theorists say it never happened. It was all a giant cover-up for a mission that failed dismally."

"What do you think?"

"I'm a pessimist. And I like to believe the Russian's got there first."

"The Charles I knew wasn't a pessimist. He was optimistic about almost everything."

"Yeah," he whispered with a weak smile. "The Charles you knew no longer exists."

Sara looked back out of the window. "I'm beginning to realise that."

"Josef! Where are you?"

"Mick! Sure, no need to announce yourself."

"Beth this is Josef's place. If I can't announce myself here, where can I?"

Josef rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was glad for the interruption.

"In here!"

Sara looked at him enquiringly. He smiled reassuringly and extended his hand. She looked surprised, but came forward and placed her hand in his. For a moment, Josef looked at their touching hands and again suffered an intense bout of dejavu.

He looked up as Mick and Beth came into the room.

"Damnit Jos-" Mick stopped mid sentence.

Beth seemed equally stuck for words. Both of them were staring at Sara as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Perfectly understandable considering the first and only time they had seen her, she had been in a permanent coma!

Josef tugged her forward. "Mick, Beth. This is Sara Whitley. Sara, this is my best friend Mick St. John, and his lady-love Beth Turner."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beth was the first to recover. "Sara. Hello. It's so nice to meet you. Mick and I visited a while back… when you were still… well… you know."

Sara smiled at Beth and shook her hand. "I'm sorry. This is all so new to me. And to be told you visited me when it doesn't feel like I've been asleep for all these years is going to take some getting used to."

Sara looked at Beth critically. "You're human."

Beth grinned and nodded. "Guilty as charged."

"And you're not." She looked at Mick.

"I have issues with that. But yes, I'm a vampire. Sara, forgive my manners. Josef called me this morning and told me that you had… woken up. I hope you don't mind us intruding."

"No, not at all. It's Charl- Josef's house." She looked at him. "And until I decide what I'm going to be doing with myself, I'm at his mercy…"

Mick picked up on the tension that statement caused and decided to lighten the mood. He would grill Josef later. "Charles! Ah ha. So you knew him when he still had that alias?"

Josef rolled his eyes.

"Yes I did. Apparently, I now learn he hated the name."

Mick winked at her. "Can you blame him?"

Sara laughed. "Maybe not. Have you changed your name over the years?"

Beth looked at Mick. "Have you?"

Josef piped up. "Our Mick here? Of course! When I met him, which was in Rio during the mardigras by the way," he smiled, recalling some fond memory, "he was going by the name of Rex Templeton."

Beth muffled her laughter. "Rex was the name of my neighbour's dog Mick!"

Josef grinned mischievously. "Mick the canine. Oh, the irony."

Mick glared at him. "I was never anything but Mick St. John."

Beth looked at Josef for confirmation and he smiled roguishly. "Oh alright, I made that up. But I can totally see you with those initials. Would look good on the door to your office too. Rex Templeton, P.I."

It was Mick's turn to roll his eyes. But as the ladies laughed, he couldn't keep the tug at the corners of his mouth under control.

For a moment, everything seemed normal. To anyone looking, they looked like friends sharing a laugh. But all too soon reality came knocking.

"I urm… I think I saw a library on the way to this room. Would you mind if I had a look? Reading might help with the whole process of missing out on five decades."

Josef nodded. "Please, read anything you'd like."

Beth looked from Mick to Josef and decided the friends would need a minute. "You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you? I'm a journalist, so I figure my knowledge on world events is pretty solid. We could do a round of twenty questions?"

"Could we try more along the lines of two hundred questions?" Sara laughed self consciously. "That sounds great."

"Make it a hundred and you have a deal." Sara nodded. "Guys, excuse us."

Beth led Sara out of the room, but not before she shot Mick and Josef her best 'you two behave' look.

Mick watched Josef watch Sara leave the room. "This must be rough. How you holding up?"

"I can't honestly say, buddy." Josef sighed, showing his friend just how weary he was. "Still really feels like I'm in some kind of alternate universe, where in a second a cylon called Caprica Six will appear and admit to having taken over my mind," he finished dryly.

"You must be happy. Josef, I was here a couple months ago. I saw you with her. You can't tell me there isn't still something there."

Josef walked over to the window where Sara had stood moment before. He watched people going about their business. No one ever knew the real burdens people carried around with them. On the outside everything looks normal. On the inside, storms rage.

"I look at her Mick, and everything I ever felt for her floods through me. I've never forgotten the moment we met, or every moment we'd spent together since that day. If I could dream, my dreams would be filled with images of her. And since I lost her, there isn't a day that's gone by that I didn't think about her, and what we could have had together." He pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and faced his friend. "But to be honest, I had compartmentalised that part of my life. I had to. Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to go on after I lost her."

He was quiet for a little while. "When her conversion didn't work, I wanted to die. After living for three hundred and fifty years, I considered giving up. But I didn't, because it was my duty to clean up the mess I had left behind. And for as long as I existed, and after, I vowed to take care of her. And that determination, it's changed me. I'm no longer the… Charles Fitzgerald she knew. I'm Josef Konstan, bachelor, amoral vampire, hardnosed businessman, and I like who I am."

"And you're afraid she won't like that person." It was a statement, not a question.

Josef shrugged with frustration. "Things aren't the way it was Mick. I don't know if I can go back."

"Do you still love her?"

Without hesitation, "I will always love her. But I don't know if I'll be what she wants when she gets to know who I've become."

"Josef, you can't forget, she became a vampire for you. For you. Whether it was yesterday or fifty five years ago, she chose this life because of you."

Josef slammed his fist into the wall so fast, that if Mick wasn't a vampire, all he would have seen would have been a blur of motion.

"Don't you think I know that? Damnit Mick!" he bit out harshly. "I need time to think. And time for Sara to learn the ways of this world. I won't abandon her."

Josef cursed. "And then there's Simone."

"Does she know about Sara?"

"Yeah sure," he said sarcastically. "I told the woman I'm dating all about the love of my life, the woman who I tried to turn into a vampire so we could spend eternity together." Josef started pacing, his words coming out fast, laced with anger and frustration. "But wait! It gets better. It didn't work! So instead of being dead – literally – she was hovering somewhere in between - in an immortal coma if you will.

And I, I have never actually gotten over her, so I take care of her. Sure Mick, told Simone all about it! Wouldn't that have gone down well? Hell, might even have made her 'turn me into what you are' case stronger!"

Mick held up his hands. "Hey, friend here. Not judging. I realise this is… hell, this is heavy man."

Josef started to snap out a response, and then caught himself saying with abject weariness instead. "I've prayed for this Mick. This day. And now its here and I have no idea what to do. It's like kids wishing they would have a pet, but when they get it, they realise that taking care of it isn't as easy as they had always imagined it would be. Reality is always harder than the fantasy.

I do care about Simone, and with her I have a new life. How do I go back and erase the past fifty five years?"

Mick looked at his friend and didn't know what to say. He walked over and squeezed Josef's shoulder. You don't erase anything. You just figure out what it is that you want now."

Josef smiled mockingly. "Jeez Mick, why didn't I think of that? In fact, I'm firing Jackson. He usually tells me the same thing, only I pay him a couple hundred dollars an hour to say it."

Mick shook his head and chuckled. "So, what do you think the ladies are up to?"

Josef snorted. "Knowing Beth, she's probably getting Sara tickets to Swan Lake – her idea of cultural education. God, let's go rescue her."

"It wasn't that bad you know. What do you have against the ballet?"

"My relationship with the head ballerina ended badly. Russian woman at the turn of the century… You don't want to know."

Mick raised his eyebrow.

"Oh alright, she became a stalker. Pelegya Mikhailovna Karpakova." Josef shuddered visibly. "I eventually got Tchaikovsky to replace her. I could never watch the ballet after that without expecting her to pop out of the woodwork somewhere."

"You knew Pytor Tchaikovsky?" Mick laughed. "Come on, you're the great Josef Kostan. Where's that fighting spirit?"

"Back with the torch-bearing mob from the late 1700's."

"I thought that happened in the late 1800's."

"Different mob, bearing flame throwers that time. Each century had its own unique challenges." Josef said candidly.

They looked at each other and grinned. For the moment, they just enjoyed each other's company.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Beth sat on the stuffed leather sofa and watched the elegant young woman slowly make her way around the library, trailing her fingers over everything it came into contact with – books, surfaces, baubles, furniture.

The library at the house was better stocked than most public libraries. There were books on shelves from floor to ceiling on three of the four walls of the massive room. The empty wall was home to a massive fire place.

"There are so many books here. It's comforting in a way." Sara looked at Beth. "I mean, knowing that all I have missed out on is somehow locked in some of these books, it gives me hope that I can put all of this together."

"Don't overwhelm yourself. I'm sure everything will make sense eventually. But it's going to take time. On the bright side though, you've got a lot of that." Beth smiled encouragingly. She waited a moment. "I can't imagine how disorientating this must be for you."

Sara nodded, chose a thick leather bound copy of 2007's Guinness Book of World Records, then took a seat opposite Beth, curling her legs under her, the book resting on her lap.

"Truth be told, the girly part of me just wants to sit in a dark corner for a while and cry." She made a disgusted face. "The girly vampire part of me that is." Another pause. "_I'm a vampire._ Saying it out loud sounds unreal. How could I have imagined this would be the way things would turn out?"

"It's going to be hard. For you. And for Josef."

"I know. And that's the hardest part. I've been alive for a day and already the way of things is clearer to me than if I had lived the last fifty five years. He's moved on with his life. Great for him. Not so great for me." She wrinkled her nose to stop her lips from trembling. "It's just; I feel everything I felt – then. I feel it like it was yesterday. And it hurts when he looks at me and I can see it's not the same. And it never will be."

Beth watched her run her fingers over the thick leather binding of the book. "Regardless of how things turn out, do you regret who you are now?"

"I don't know. Can I get back to you on that one? I chose this not because I wanted to be a vampire. It wasn't about vampirism. I loved Josef… like a human loves her soul mate. And I wanted to be with him forever. I don't know what's going to happen between us now. We haven't talked yet. I guess I might have to prepare myself for the eventuality of having to find something else to live for…" she whispered. This time when her eyes met Beth's, it was brimming with emotion.

"Can you?"

"It doesn't feel like it right now. Right now it just hurts." Some of her hair had escaped her ponytail and she pushed a lock behind her ear. "You know, my first instinct is to reach out and touch him. I was always touching him before. And he was always touching me. And now I have to fold my hands together to stop them from reaching out because I can see how uncomfortable I make him."

"I'm sorry." It seemed so inadequate, but what else could she say?

Sara sighed. "No more of this. Not right now anyway. Josef – another thing I need to get used to. Calling him Josef. Anyway, tell me about this book. It looks exciting."

Beth laughed. "Why did you choose that one first?"

Sara shrugged. "Well, I figured all the good stuff would be recorded here. I wanted to focus on the positive before I get into the negative things."

"There are some bizarre things in there, but I suppose it's as good as any. Well, The Guinness Book of World Records is like a reference book of sorts, published annually, containing an internationally recognized collection of world records held by humans. The book itself holds a world record, as the best-selling copyrighted series of all-time."

Sara nodded in interest. She flipped open the book and paged randomly. Her eyes bulged at some of the things she saw. "People are swallowing swords?"

Beth laughed. "Mick and Josef say most of the feats in this book are performed by vampires. They claim that the human body isn't capable of records in here."

"You and Mick… you're together?"

Beth nodded. "Yeah. I was a little girl when we met. He saved my life. All these years later, a case I was working on brought us together. I like to believe its fate."

"The vampire thing doesn't… make you uncomfortable?"

"That's a very delicate way of putting it. Well, honestly, sometimes. There are things like vampire law and justice that make me uncomfortable. I realise it's because of my 'human sensibilities' – that's what Mick calls it. But the rules that govern my world, doesn't necessarily govern the vampire community. I'm still wrapping my head around it."

"How long have you been together?"

"A couple months. Feels like I've known him my whole life though."

Sara looked Beth in the eye. "Will you change? Become a vampire?"

Beth shifted uncomfortably. Sara immediately apologised. "I'm sorry. I'm prying. It's just, I'm curious about how you make it work. Being from different worlds."

"It's ok, really. It's a sore subject actually. At this point, Mick and I don't really talk about the future. I realise that every day that passes is another mortal day for me. I age, my body changes. And Mick isn't changing. I really have one of two choices. Get old and run the risk of losing the man I love because of the natural order of my world, or chose to become like him. I haven't made that decision yet."

Beth shrugged. "It will come to me when I'm ready to deal with it. Right now I get to be with him, and have a normal, well, semi-normal human existence. I work, I play, I love."

"You mentioned you're a journalist?"

"Yes, I used to work for an online publication called Buzz Wire. That's how I met Mick. Now I-"

"Online publication?"

"Oh, sorry! Right, baby steps. Technology has expanded at a massive rate in the last couple years. Think of a blanket, covering the entire world, and this blanket contains all sorts of information about people and the world. It's called the Internet. And it allows people to interact with each other from behind their personal computers, in the comfort of their homes, at work, at café's, hotels. It's wireless and it's everywhere."

Sara looked lost. "And this is only one part of everything I've missed out on."

Beth laughed. "Don't worry though. The internet is fun and really addictive."

"So your work, it was on the internet?"

"Yes. I would write the story, and we would post it on the newspaper's site on the Internet. People can then log on anywhere and read the day's headlines. Fast, cheaper, accessible to a global community."

"Right."

Beth laughed heartily. "Wait till you discover blogs and online journals. And facebook! You can create a profile and interact with people from all around the world." Beth winked at her. "Mick has a profile."

"Facebook? Sounds… interesting." Sara groaned. "I feel like I'll never be able to wrap my mind around all of this."

There was a knock and Josef and Mick entered.

"Ladies," said Mick. "Beth, it's getting late. We've got to get going."

"Come on, Mick, Beth, stay here. Please. There is more than enough room."

To Beth, it looked like Josef was pleading. The Josef she knew, never pleaded. He usually got his way, by any means necessary.

"I would love to, but I can't. Conference isn't over, and I need to be at the hotel. Job is paying, so I need to take advantage of all the perks I can get."

Josef rolled his eyes. "Mick, you really need to treat her better."

"Sorry brother, she's addicted to free stuff." He turned to Sara. "Sara, lovely to meet you at last."

Beth went over and took her hands. "I'll come by tomorrow, if that's ok?"

Sara squeezed back. "I'd like that."

"Right! We're off. Josef, nice seeing you."

Josef bowed mockingly. "A pleasure as always… Mcbeth."

Mick and Beth both said simultaneously. "What?"

Josef chuckled. "Oh you know, Brangelina, Bennifer, TomKat… Mcbeth."

Beth huffed but ignored him. Mick whispered as he passed, "You're sick, you know that?"

Josef smiled. "Oh, I try. Good night kids."

The front door opened and closed. He looked across the room and met Sara's gaze. A shudder rippled through him.

They were all alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sara broke the silence. "They're nice."

"Yeah, they're alright. Better than Napoleon and Josephine at any rate. Never did like her much. She was a gold digger and an incessant flirt."

Sara laughed. "You cheered when they divorced?"

"Naturally."

They shared a chuckle and then it was awkward again.

Josef cleared his throat. "Drink?"

"Please. All of this is going to take a lot of getting used to." She sat back down on the seat she had vacated. "I remember all the conversations we had about the vamperic lifestyle. It's like knowing all the theory and now you need to deal with the practical. It just feels strange living it."

"After four hundred years… well, needless to say I'm your personal encyclopaedia." Josef poured Sara a glass of blood. She wasn't exactly sure where the decanter had come from. It seemed like a vampire residence was riddled with nooks to hide their life supporting meal of choice.

Josef took a seat opposite her. It was time to get down to the practicalities. He cleared his throat. "Urm… Polly had a freezer moved into your room. It's similar in concept to the cold chest I had used… when we met. This one is more advanced, has temperature regulators, alarms, sound proofing. You'll be comfortable."

Sara didn't say anything. She looked at the scarlet liquid in her hand.

"There is also something else…" Josef looked uneasy. "Your father, John, he is still alive."

Sara's head snapped up. "What?"

"A few months ago, he had a hit man take out a contract on my life." He ached when he saw her pained expression. "Mick and I took care of it, but I've kept tabs on your father since then. Safety reasons. He's very ill, but holding on."

"Why would he want to kill you? Surely everyone believed me missing, just like we had planned it."

"Your father found your journal…" Josef trailed off. He had read the journal, kept it with him in LA. He practically had every passage memorised.

Sara's hands shook and she put the glass she was holding down on the coffee table. "Oh my God. He knows? About me being a vampire?"

"No, not technically. He never knew you had survived, for lack of a better word. He assumed I drained you and then killed you. He doesn't know you are alive now."

There was nothing to think about. "I want to see my father."

Josef was unprepared for the protective instincts that immediately reared to life. "No."

Sara's eyes widened. "No? Why not?"

Josef got up, annoyed. "He hates what we are! Vampires! Immortal, the undead, spawn of Satan. And he hates me," he added as an after thought. Sara had the distinct impression that latter pleased him. "It's too dangerous! He could have you killed!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter does it? I'm dead anyway, and the reason for me being undead no longer exists! So I think I'll take my chances with my kin. My father might still claim me!" she snapped out.

Josef's fists balled. He was ashamed. "Sara-"

"No, this isn't a debate. And it certainly isn't up for discussion. I want to see my father. If you won't help me, then I will find someone who can. I hear anything can be found on the internet."

"Right. What do you know about the Internet?"

"Enough," she said with stubborn determination.

"Dammit! I'm going to kill Beth!"

"I hope you don't mean that literally," she said with sass.

"Right now, I'm not sure!" he snapped back. "Sara, I understand you want to see your father, but-"

"No Josef, you don't understand anything! I woke up this morning, and I was happy. I was grateful to be alive. I was a vampire, and I was ready to be with you, my Charles, like we had planned. But instead of that being my reality, I realise that the man I love is now Josef and doesn't love me anymore. And I can't even be angry about it, because the anger would be fifty five years too late! My father is my one lifeline right now, and I'm going to grab a hold of it. I won't stay here indefinitely. And I need to find some direction. This is as good as any."

His gut wrenched. She believed he didn't love her anymore? The absolute absurdity of that thought! But it would be best to not dispel that notion, no matter how painful. At least not yet. Not until they had things figured out.

In response to her argument, Josef seethed, but he had to grudgingly admire her determination. "You're not going to change your mind are you?"

"No."

"Damn you and that stubborn pride! How could I have forgotten?" he said, exasperated.

"Fifty five years is plenty of time," she said softly.

"Sara-"

"Good night Josef. I'll get Polly to help me find anything I need. I would like to see my father tomorrow. Please."

Josef made a face. "As you wish."

"Sweet dreams."

"They used to be," he said. But she didn't hear. She had already left the room with lighting speed.

Polly seemed to find Sara the minute she left the living room, as if she were waiting for her to exit.

Sara smiled kindly at the woman who had nursed her all this time. "I'm going to turn in for the night. Would you mind…?"

Polly shushed her and steered her towards her bedroom. When they entered, everything looked the same, but different. The room still looked the same, but in place of the wide double bed, there was now a large silver rectangular chest, the lid of which was open. All the medical equipment was removed, and in its place was a dresser, wardrobe and every other modern convenience.

"The cold chest has been cleaned out Miss Whitley. Mr Kostan saw to the purchasing of a few necessities, those have all been packed into the wardrobe. Would you like me to help you get ready for bed?"

"No Polly, no thank you. I'm sure I'll be able to manage."

"I've left a decanter on the dresser for you, if you're hungry. Good night then."

The older woman had reached the door before Sara called to her. "Polly?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Thank you, for taking care of me. I owe you a great debt. And please, call me Sara."

"It was really nothing Miss Whitley." Polly smiled kindly and ignored the call to be less formal. "I'm happy to see you well again." She silently left the room.

Finding herself alone, Sara went to the wardrobe and opened it. There were a few sundresses in darker shades, all with sleeves at a three quarter length, to minimise exposure to the sun, she was sure. Sweater's, skirts, slacks and jeans were also packed neatly. Sara looked at each item individually, trying to picture herself in them. In 1955, these weren't exactly what women were wearing. But luckily, she wasn't averse to trying new things. There were also a few pairs of shoes. Some flat and comfortable, others a little more formal. They looked more like what she was used to.

Opening the dresser drawers, she found an array of undergarments, all a lot scantier than anything she previously owned. _Times have certainly changed_, she mused.

The other drawers housed sweet and citrusy smelling crèmes and powders, their scent all overwhelmingly pungent, but not unpleasant to her extra sensitive senses.

Sara chose a white satin nightdress, with a matching satin gown and changed for bed. She experienced the weirdest feeling of dejavu when she climbed into the freezer. She remembered getting into Josef's when she was still human. Back then, it had been deathly cold.

This time around, the cold temperature had her sighing in pleasure. As soon as she lay down, the lid automatically closed, and it was like her senses were shut off. There was absolute darkness, and absolute stillness. It was the perfect environment to finally reflect on the day.

There were no heartbeats beating in a rhythmic tattoo, no voices from the street, no interference from cars on the outside. Just blissful silence. It would definitely take practice to be able to hone her new senses. The sensory onslaught from all the new stimuli was overwhelming. Hearing Beth's heartbeat had automatically tipped her off to the other woman's humanity.

And Josef. Today was meant to be their forever. How many times had she wondered what it would be like to finally be like him, and with him for all eternity? And now she was like him, but being with him wasn't what she had expected it would be.

Intense longing ripped through her. She still loved him. Completely. She closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to gather her wayward emotions. Being a vampire certainly didn't dampen her emotions. If anything, it made them more intense. She would smell him, hear him, and feel him more intensely than before. Could she face an eternity that didn't include him?

She didn't know what the immediate future held for them, but she knew that her next plan of action was going to see her father. She had no idea what the meeting would bring, but it was a great comfort to know that someone from her past, besides Josef, was still alive, and she would be seeing him soon. That thought helped stave off the intense feeling of loneliness that seemed to threaten to overwhelm her.

Sara's eye's drooped and sleep claimed her. Her last thought was of Josef leaning toward her, kissing her on her lips, and then sinking his fangs into her throat…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As fate would have it, going to see her father turned out to be impossible for the moment. John Whitley was out of the country, seeking medical attention in Russia, but according to Josef's sources, he would be back within the next few weeks.

This news was broken when Josef found Sara in the library the next morning. It was only after seven, but she was awake, reading, because she didn't know what else to do with herself. She wanted badly to take a walk, and Josef must have been thinking along the same lines.

"I was urm… thinking maybe you would like to take a walk with me? In central park? It's not far from here, and it will be a great opportunity for you to explore, get some air, see the world?"

Sara was so shocked by the invitation, she was momentarily silent.

Josef took her silence the wrong way. "Or with Polly if you prefer? I'll warn you though, don't let the old exterior fool you; she could outrun you any day." He laughed uncomfortably and didn't make eye contact.

"Josef." He looked up and Sara beamed at him, jumping up from the sofa. "It sounds perfect!"

He couldn't help but respond to her enthusiasm and smiled back, broadly. She rushed forward, cupped his face in her palms and planted a soft kiss on first his left, then his right cheek, in just the way she always used to. He closed his eyes for a minute and breathed in her scent. After all this time, she smelled exactly as he remembered. Soft and sweet.

She pulled back, her face still close to his, and looked him in the eyes. "I'd love to take a walk with you. I'll be right back."

Josef felt bemused for a moment. He shook his head, clearing the fog and wandered over to the window. He noted the cloud cover. It wouldn't be too uncomfortable being outside.

He listened and heard Sara and Polly approach the room. "It's perfect, Miss Whitley. All young ladies wear them. They are perfectly appropriate."

"Are you sure? It feels a bit tight."

"Completely. And don't worry, the beauty about these jeans is, they stretch."

Sara walked into the room. "I'm ready."

Josef turned and caught himself looking again and again, straining his perfect vision on every detail. It was Sara. And yet she looked completely different.

She wore dark blue denim jeans, the type that hugged her thighs closely, but flared gently at the knees. A tight red sweater peaked out from beneath a snug little black cardigan. On her feat she wore flat black leather pumps. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail again, and a black cap nestled snugly on her head, offering protection from the sun.

Noting Josef's scrutiny, she wailed miserably. "I got it wrong, didn't I? I told Polly I wasn't too sure how to dress for a walk, and she assured me this was fine. Both casual and comfortable. I feel like an idiot Josef."

It took him a minute to realise she thought he was staring because she was dressed inappropriately.

He walked over to her. "Hey, you look fine. I'm sorry. It just took a minute for my brain to catch up with seeing you look so… normal."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

Josef laughed. "You look like a woman of the twenty first century, that is."

"Now that sounds better."

"Forgive me; I am over four hundred you know. Cut the old brain box some slack."

"Oh, so you're losing your faculties?"

Josef sent her a comical look. "I wouldn't go that far."

Sara laughed.

"See, I'm in jeans and a sweater too. Perfectly normal attire. And," he clipped the brim of her cap, "I like the cap. There is just one thing missing." Josef flashed a pair of sunglasses in front of her. They were large, pitch-black squares with the embossed silver letters D&G printed on both sides. He pushed them gently onto the bridge of her nose.

"I feel ridiculous."

"But you don't look ridiculous, you look _very_ … cool." An understatement if he ever heard one, but certainly less complicated than telling her she looked sexy. "Now… shall we?"

Sara ran her hands nervously down her thighs and nodded. Josef opened the front door and offered her his hand. "After you."

She took his hand and he squeezed it encouragingly. Together, they emerged out of the house, and walked down the steps towards the street. Josef flicked on a pair of aviator's he had had in his coat pocket, as well as a black beret.

Sara watched a man in a suit, who had been resting against the side of a long black car, straighten and open the passenger door. It took her a moment to realise he expected them to get into the expensive, shiny vehicle.

"Mr. Kostan." The man nodded his head in Josef's direction.

"Not today, Smith. The lady and I are walking."

Smith hesitated a moment before closing the door again. "Would you like me to follow you, Sir?"

Josef had already dismissed the man. "I think I can find my way around."

Still holding Sara's hand, he steered her across the road and down the block, leading to the park.

Sara turned back to look at the chauffeur, who was still standing beside the car, looking rather astonished. "How long has that man been in your employ?"

"Smith? A couple years, give or take. He used to work for Richard Branson, an infamous entrepreneur. Richard was kind enough to allow him to work for me. Why do you ask?"

"Why do I get the distinct impression that man has never seen you walk anywhere?"

Josef shrugged. "Because he hasn't."

"You haven't walked anywhere? In years?" Sara asked in shock.

Josef smiled roguishly. "Why walk when you can be driven?"

Sara stopped and pulled him to a stop next to her. "You used to love to walk."

"I gave up that hobby a long time ago." Sara knew instinctively it must have been around the time she hadn't opened her eyes.

She let it go and they walked slowly, the cooler weather blocking the sun, and making the day quite pleasant. Sara asked him a million questions. She was fascinated by the shape of things - buildings, the architecture, cars, motorcycles, but mostly, the people.

The sounds crashed into her from every angle, and Josef tried to coach her in filtering the noise. The park was filled with people exercising, couples or friends strolling along, children playing, families enjoying a meal. She couldn't stop staring.

"It's all the same, and yet completely different at the same time."

Sara watched a couple of teenagers walk past, their jeans really slung low on their hips, their belly buttons exposed, their hair tied with colourful scarves or flowing freely in the breeze. "You were right; this seems to be completely appropriate, in fact, it may even be too modest."

"Would I lie to you?" he showed her his most innocent expression. She hooked her arm through his. "Apparently not."

He smiled graciously. "I'm personally a huge champion of the 'less is more' philosophy. And by that I don't mean in terms of clothing."

Sara just snorted. For some reason, Josef found that highly amusing and chucked.

They walked for a couple hours. There was so much to see. But soon, hunger pangs demanded attention. They made their way back to the house, both feeling lighter than they had since seeing each other again.

With their arms still linked, Sara walked up the steps and laughed when Josef whispered something silly in her ear.

"Mick was right. You are quite crazy."

"And here I was, thinking that you always liked that about me." He smiled mischievously.

She touched the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'll have to get back to you on that one. Your old brain box is in danger of being dangerously mislead."

Josef touched his heart. "You wound me."

Sara laughed again. "Oh cut it out. You're insane, do you know that?"

"I try."

They walked into the foyer and Josef's mobile rang. Sara frowned.

"More modern inventions." He said as he answered. "Kostan."

Sara shook her head at how swiftly he went from gracious companion to businessman. In the lounge, someone, Polly probably, had left a filled decanter with blood on the table with two glasses. She poured the red liquid into both and drank deeply from hers.

"Thirsty?"

Sara was embarrassed. "A little."

She handed Josef his glass and watched him drink deeply. "This is the good stuff. Has to be at least '83." They stood for a moment, in comfortable silence before he continued. "That call was from my office. I need to get back to Los Angeles."

Sara looked at him anxiously. "How long will you be away?"

"I was hoping… well, would you like to come with me? Mick and Beth are leaving New York tomorrow. So, there will be a few friendly faces around."

"Josef, I want to be here when my father gets back."

"He won't be for a few weeks still. You will like LA," he said coaxingly.

She bit her lower lip and looked undecided for a long while. "Ok," she said finally. "I'd love to come."

Josef looked very pleased. "Well, we leave in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been a little over two weeks since Sara had flown to Los Angeles with Josef. He had managed to organise her travel documentation, and she hadn't asked how. She was Sara Whitley, citizen of the United States of America, born on 9 February 1983 in Tucson, Arizona.

Josef's Los Angeles apartment was no less spacious than his New York home. Sara had quickly discovered that although Josef had been successful when they met, fifty five years had only quadrupled his wealth, power and status.

Their relationship had taken on a comfortable edge. They didn't speak of the future. Instead, they both enjoyed their time together, slowly becoming reacquainted with one another.

They spent the evenings together, talking about everything and anything. Josef was as amusing as she remembered, and as he said, the perfect encyclopaedia. They played chess and cards, billiards and poker.

No words of forever were spoken, but Sara had hope that he cared. She couldn't put her finger on it, but when he looked at her these days, she detected something in his eyes. She liked to imagine it was the bloom of the love he once felt. Her feelings were unchanged. If anything, each day brought a renewal of her affections. She was even more inlove with him.

Things were no longer as strange for her. She had quickly developed a routine and hobbies, the latest of which she was due to get started on this afternoon. Sara heard a mobile ring and huffed out an exasperated sigh. She picked up the black iphone which Josef had bought for her. There were only a handful of people who had the number, but only one who called incessantly.

According the salesperson, iphone's were the must have accessory. Not that getting it was her idea to begin with. When Mick had seen it, all he had said was, _'with Josef, paranoia never goes out of fashion.'_ Sara tended to agree.

Looking down at the vibrating mobile, she sighed again, just because she could, and answered. "Josef, I'm on my way out."

"I've confirmed that Smith is waiting."

"I told you he was probably just around the corner. There was no need to call him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But around the corner wasn't where he was supposed to be. I pay him to be where I tell him to be!"

Sara ignored him. In a very short time, she had learnt that arguing with this new Josef wasn't worth her while. He usually got his way.

Sara grabbed her tote bag and headed for the front door. As soon as she opened the door, she spotted Smith, who was already opening the door to the limousine.

"He's here."

"What colour is he wearing?"

"Josef!" she said, exasperated.

He chuckled. "Just kidding… Kind of. See you in a couple minutes."

As Sara got into the car, she looked at Smith sympathetically and mouthed, _'I'm sorry.'_ The chauffer just bowed his head graciously and swung the door shut behind her.

It was a fifteen minute drive to the Head Office of Kostan Industries. She had been there a few days before, getting the grand tour. Again she marvelled at just how successful Josef really was.

Smith pulled up to the entrance of the building and before Sara could open the door herself, he was there, opening it for her. "Thank you, Smith."

"A pleasure, Miss Whitley."

No matter how many times she asked people to call her by her name, they never did. How did Josef not find it annoying?

Lauren, Josef's very competent and highly sophisticated PA met her at reception. "Miss Whitley. So nice to see you again."

"You too, Lauren." The other woman ushered her into the elevator.

The doors closed. "We're headed to the twenty fifth floor. Mr. Kostan has everything set up there."

"Set up?" asked Sara dubiously. "In the boardroom?"

As the elevator pinged, signalling their arrival, Lauren made a helpless gesture with her hands. "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Yes she has," said Josef who was standing on the other side of the doors. "Because for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Thank you, Lauren."

Josef extended his hand to Sara, who took it and stepped out of the elevator. The other woman didn't step out, but nodded a greeting. The doors closed and they were left standing in the lobby.

"She would never have told you anything, you know. My powers of persuasion are legendary. Besides, she loves me."

Still holding hands, Josef guided Sara down a hallway, towards an open set of doors, leading to the boardroom. This floor was Josef's exclusively, and all major meetings, as well as his office were housed on this level.

Sara laughed and then said conspiratorially, "I think she loves you because… for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

"You've been spending way too much time with McBeth. I sense their influence." Josef sniggered. "But you may be onto something there, Miss Whitley! And for being so observant, I'll let you win the next time we play poker."

"Let me win-!"

"Now, now, not in front of the guest. Logan, buddy! Meet Sara Whitley. Sara, meet Logan Griffen. Full time vampire, part time computer hacker. Logan here is going to teach you everything you need to know about computers and," he said with dread, "the internet."

Logan stepped forward and looked at Josef and Sara curiously before extending a cautious hand to Sara. "HE-LO. I-M LO-GAN. SO NI-CE TO ME-ET Y-OU!" To Josef he whispered conspiratorially, "and, Dude, some respect for my craft. Its full time computer hacker. But hacker is so emo. I like… charmer instead. With my keyboard I charm the pants off any programme there is. Damn that would make a great slogan. I gotta write that down."

Sara tentatively shook his hand and looked at Josef, whispering. "Is he alright?"

"Logan, what are you doing?" Josef asked in disgust. "She isn't deaf!"

"Dude, you said she was… you know…" he whistled and circled his index finger around his head to indicate madness.

"I didn't say she was crazy, you moron! I said she was a vampire, who's been in a coma and therefore is understandably a little behind when it comes to modern technology. And that's where you come in. Jeez man! And where did you get the idea she was deaf?"

Logan looked abashed. "Dude, the mind is a mystery. Sara, so sorry. I get so wrapped up in my world I sometimes don't take the time to pay attention to the finer details of conversation. Logan Griffen, but I also answer to Lando Calrissian."

Sara gawked. "Lando Calrissian?"

"Long story, don't ask," said Josef.

Sara was still a little baffled by Logan, but he had such an open face, it was hard not to like him. "It's ok. I'm just glad you realise I can hear you fine. Vampire hearing and screaming don't mix really well."

"Urghm… Yeah. Sorry. But hey, I've urm, set up everything here. So we can get started as soon as you say Josef… Buddy… Mr. Kostan… Sir."

Josef rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You still want to do this?"

"Yes! I'm… excited, I think." She eyed all the computer equipment.

"Well despite his obvious lack of social graces, Logan is one of the best."

"Yep, that's me. Good at what I do." A nervous chuckle escaped.

"Right. Sara, enjoy." He kissed her knuckles gallantly. "I have business to attend to so I'll catch up with you later?" Sara nodded as the back of her hand tingled. "Logan. I'm sure you enjoy the ad hoc business Kostan Industries provides for you?" Josef patted Logan on the back. "Let's hope there's no need to recall your predecessor from the jungles of South America," he finished drolly.

As Josef walked out he heard Logan say, "Well now, there are two things we'll start off with… hardware and software…"

Josef grinned and headed to his office. He had a conference call with his Beijing investors in thirty minutes, and he needed to get hold of Simone. The Titan case had sent her to Milan but she would be back soon. And they needed to talk.

He dialled her number and got her voicemail. In the last week, he had spoken to her only once. And the conversation they needed to have wasn't one they could have over the telephone, with a continent dividing them.

"Simone, hi… Let me know when you get back to LA. We need to talk. So… yeah. Call me."

Josef snapped his mobile shut. He hoped she got back soon. He wasn't comfortable with her not knowing about Sara. And if she found out from anyone else, it could get ugly…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Ok, so hardware is everything I can see and software is the programs loaded onto the machine."

"Great! High five Sara! You've got it." Logan raised his hand and motioned for her to do the same. He then clapped his hand against hers.

Sara laughed and shook her head. His enthusiasm and good cheer was infectious! "Well, you only told me the same thing five times!"

Logan pointed to his brain and tapped his forefinger against his head. "Gotta make sure all the equipment is working. Right, so do you think you can handle basic Internet browsing?"

Sara nodded. "Yes. It's not too complicated."

"Yet."

"That sounds ominous, _Mr. Calrissian_," she said in jest.

Logan wiggled his brows and flexed his fingers. They both laughed.

There was a brisk knock on the door to the boardroom and a woman walked in. "Josef? Are you in here?" When she spotted Logan and Sara hunched over their respective laptop screens, she hesitated. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for Josef."

Sara realised immediately the woman was human. Her beating heart was like a tattoo reverberating around the room. "He isn't here. I'm sorry."

Logan turned around and apparently recognised the woman. "Simone? Hi!"

The other woman smiled, her affection for the computer genius also obvious. She walked into the room. "Logan, hi yourself! I haven't seen you around here for a while."

"Yeah you know what they say, the best vampire techies are hard to come by."

Sara was surprised. Logan mentioned vampirism. That must mean Simone knew about their kind. Sara looked at her critically. A human woman on friendly terms with a vampire. Could she be one of the _freshies_ Josef had mentioned?

She looked normal enough. In fact, she was rather lovely. She had shoulder length brown hair, which hung in silky curls, wide brown eyes and a small mouth. But when she smiled, her entire face lit up. She was a really attractive woman.

Sara had effectively filtered out her conversation with Logan until she heard her name mentioned.

"Sara, this is Simone, a lawyer for Kostan Industries. Simone, my protégé, Sara Whitley."

Sara walked around the table and met her half way. "So nice to meet you."

Simone took her hand and smiled slyly. "Are you two…"

Sara looked at Logan and he choked on his laughter. "It could work… Sara… what do you say? Me and you…"

Sara wrinkled her nose.

"Right. Thought so, besides, my boss doesn't share."

"Your Boss-" Simone was cut off.

"Logan, have you earned your mammoth hourly rate?" Josef walked into the room. "I would like to take the lovely Miss Whitley out to-" His sentence trailed off as he noticed Simone and Sara standing side by side.

Simone didn't seem to note his words. Her face lit up and she launched herself at him. "Josef! I've missed you!"

"Sim-"

It was quite pointless. She snaked her arms around him and fused her lips with his. Josef, not wanting to hurt her, gently pulled at her arms, rotating her body to get a look at Sara, who was still rooted to the same spot.

The look on her face was devastating.

Josef pulled Simone away from him. "Simone!"

Baffled, she drew herself away and looked at him. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the woman across the room. Simone followed his gaze and looked at Sara Whitley.

A tingle ran up her spine at the abject desolation written on her features. Sara seemed frozen in place. Poor Logan didn't even have anything to say that would relieve the tension. He silently slinked out of the room. No one seemed to notice.

"Josef, what's going on?" Simone moved away from Josef, her eyes darting between the couple.

Josef still hadn't broken eye contact with Sara.

"Josef!" Simone demanded.

He flinched and addressed the other woman. "Sara, this is Simone. She and I have been… involved for a while." To Simone he said, "Simone, this is Sara Whitley. She and I are… were…" he didn't quite have the words.

Sara was the first to break eye contact. The pain shredding her insides reminded her of human weakness. Surely this new vampire body shouldn't leave her this vulnerable? But she was. And she just hadn't been ready to see another woman in the arms of the man she loved so wholly.

Finally it made sense. The reason he was so distant. He was involved with someone else. She had pondered every other reason, every other possibility, but not that one. Stupid, stupid! How could she never have thought of that?

Sara found her voice and finished his sentence. "We were… friends… a long time ago."

Simone knew there was more to it. "What am I missing here?"

Simultaneously, Josef said, "everything" and Sara said, "nothing."

The room was silent, and yet to Sara's ears, there may as well have been screaming. She turned, her body felt like stone, gathered her tote and started towards the exit.

Josef Kostan had faced down the plague, mobs of vampire slayers, served in wars and killed to save his life more times than he cared to remember. But he was absolutely powerless to stop her. It was as if all his doubts, fears and insecurities melted away, and the light switch was flicked on. In that moment, he knew what he wanted. And she was walking away.

"Sara, wait!"

"I'll see you at home Josef. Simone, a… pleasure." Sara smiled half-heartedly and brushed past the couple.

There was a roaring in her ears and a panic in her gut. If she didn't get out, she would break down in front of them, and she had more pride than that. She had her dignity, it was all that she had left, and she would wear it proudly.

"Dammit!" She heard Josef curse but didn't turn back. She needed solitude. She needed time to think.

Josef watched her step into the elevator and flipped open his mobile. "Smith! Miss Whitley is on her way down. Take her anywhere she wants to go, but make sure she gets back home safely or so help me, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Yes, Sir."

"Keep me informed." He shut his mobile and cursed again.

"So, I'm hoping I get an explanation, at the very least, as to why I don't see you for weeks and when I do, you are making doe eyes at a woman I have never met or heard of before today. Or is that too much to ask?"

Josef sighed wearily. He turned and looked at Simone. She really was lovely. And in all honestly, he did care about her. She had been a ray of sunlight in the perpetual darkness of his world. And he was truly sorry about the way things had turned out. She deserved better. She did, and so did Sara.

Josef walked over to a glass cabinet, poured himself a stiff glass of whiskey, and drowned it in one go. He started slowly. "I met Sara Whitley in New York in 1955. I fell in love with her, but I was a vampire and she was a human, and I didn't get involved with humans, it was a rule, even back then. But there was no forgetting her. She was… unforgettable." He grimaced inwardly when he saw the hurt on Simone's face. "She had discovered what I was, and it didn't matter to her. She wanted to be with me. And she made the decision to allow me to turn her."

"What?" Simone garbled incredulously.

"I turned her. We wanted to be together forever and I agreed to turn her into a vampire."

Simone's knees buckled and she sought a seat at the boardroom table.

"But it didn't work. She didn't die. But she wasn't alive either. She existed in a coma for the past fifty five years. Just more than two weeks ago, she woke up. We still don't know why it's happened now. She doesn't remember the past fifty five years. She remembers 1955 like it was yesterday."

Simone didn't know what to say. "Where has she been all this time?"

"I've always cared for her. She's been at my New York apartment ever since it happened."

"All this time," she whispered, almost to herself. "All this time, and you never told me?"

Josef had no defence.

"So when I called you a couple weeks ago, you were on your way to see her?" It all made sense. His attitude, his avoidance.

He looked so sorry. "Yes."

She closed her eyes and tears burned the back of her eyelids. "Do you love her?"

"Simone-" he begged.

"Please. I just need the truth."

"Yes."

She nodded painfully. "I had stupid, stupid fantasies you know? About you maybe caring about me half as much as I cared about you. Silly of me wasn't it? Oh, I was warned," she said angrily, "don't fall for them! It's a one-way ticket to pain city! But I thought things were different for us. I had fooled myself into believing you cared. How crazy is that?" she laughed with bitterness and hurt.

"I did care, Simone."

"Don't!" she stood up. "Please – just don't. I couldn't handle that." She gathered her purse and walked out of the room. She reached the door and turned back. "Under the circumstances, I don't think I can work for you right now. Please accept my resignation."

Josef's fists balled. He picked up the mink vase on the cabinet in front of him and flung it across the room. The shattering of the priceless artefact brought him no relief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mick dodged as a vase narrowly missed his head. "Woah! Didn't a Moroccan Sheikh give you that?"

Josef looked over as Mick walked into the room. "Iranian actually," he muttered, brooding.

"I just saw Simone rush past me. I take it you told her about Sara?"

"Worse. She found her here with Logan." Josef caught Mick's querying look. Impatiently he said, "computer lessons. And Sara had ringside tickets when Simone planted a big one on me."

"Oh man."

"Yeah, understatement of the year, Columbo. I finally know what you felt like when Beth walked in on us with Simone. Talk about perspective. And I don't do perspective."

"Sorry brother, I'm not going down that road again. Beth is still sensitive about that. But Josef, surely you should have said something to her before now?" Mick picked his way across the remnants of the shattered vase, and came to stand next to his friend, both of them surveying the mess.

"I tried to get a hold of her but she was in Milan, working on a damned deal. I had hoped to speak to her the minute she got back. She found me first."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Josef snorted. "All these pearls of wisdom, Mick. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Where's Sara?" Mick looked around.

"Do you really think she wanted to stay around and watch me make out with my human freshie girlfriend person?"

Mick raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened to the good old days before freedom of movement? People used to knock before entering, write letters letting you know they were coming, leaving you with more than enough time to charter the first steam boat on to another continent. Now everyone just shows up! No letter, no call, nothing! Dammit!"

"Yeah, like you would part with your mobile. You're inseparable."

"Yeah well, back in the day, I didn't know what I was missing." Josef poured himself another drink and looked at Mick enquiringly.

Mick shook his head. Whiskey wasn't his drink of choice. "Sara stormed out. I'm not sure where she went. I tell you Mick, the look in her eyes when she saw Simone kiss me..." Josef went quiet, as if reliving it again. "I asked Smith to keep an eye on her."

"On pain of death probably. Poor Smith."

"That's why he's paid a fortune." Josef shook his head to clear it.

"Look, my contact at air traffic control called. John Whitley's plane just landed. He's back in the country."

Josef cussed. "Great! Just the news I needed to cap off this sterling day. What's next? You going to tell me that Sara knows about this?"

"No, but she will want to know."

"Ten points to St. John. I see now why business is doing so well, Mick."

"What do you want? You can't have it both ways, Josef. Either you try to make things right with Simone, in which case you need to let Sara go, or you claim her."

Josef turned to look at Mick. "Claim her?"

"What?"

"Claim her? Jeez… Beth Turner has you reading Harlequins, doesn't she?"

Mick sneered. "No!"

"Then where the hell do you come off telling me to 'claim' her?" Josef chuckled reluctantly. "I'm sure that will go down real well, especially after the way Sara stormed out of here."

"What do you want, Josef?" Mick asked as he moved to stand directly in front of his friend. All the better to read his facial expressions.

"What do I want?" he bellowed in frustration. "I want clarity in my life again! I want Kostan Industries' stock to hit the roof! I want things to be simple, clear cut, easy! But that would mean that I wish for Sara to be in a coma again, and I don't! My God, I don't!" he said passionately.

"It's just all so complicated all of a sudden. One day I was wondering which freshie to have for lunch, and the next I was faced with the only woman I had ever pledged, and ever planned to pledge, my life to. I know I love her, I also know I care about Simone, and I was well on my way to making our arrangement a semi-permanent one. I can't just erase what we had. My life has changed. I'm different. Dammit Mick! I want to wake up and think about work again! Not my feelings!" he uttered in disgust. "I want… _her_."

"The vampire shoots, he scores!"

Logan walked into the room. "Hell, what happened here? The ladies went at each other, didn't they? Man, I saw that one coming!"

"Not now, Fido."

"Mick, you wound me, dude. No more guitar hero for you my friend."

Josef looked at Mick. "You play that crap?"

"It's addictive ok? Besides, I was in a band remember?" Mick glared at Logan.

"What I remember is how bad you were."

Mick took the glass out of Josef's hand and pushed him toward the exit. "You know where you need to be. And it isn't here guzzling whiskey."

"Or critiquing your performance, Mick… Jagger."

Mick made a face. "Ha ha."

"That's quite good actually." Logan laughed. "Mick… Jagger."

"Yeah… right… I'm out of here. And… thanks Mick." Josef walked over the shattered pieces of the vase and the glass crunched under his feet. "Remind me to make a sizable donation to some art gallery in honour of this piece will you?" He didn't wait for a response.

To Logan, Josef said, "playtime is over, Calrissian. Take the rest of the day off."

Logan grinned and saluted Josef as he walked by. "Ur… tell Sara we have a lesson to complete!" he shouted.

"If she's still speaking to me," he muttered.

Josef took the elevator down to his private garage. Smith was driving Sara and he didn't want to have to call a cab. He would drive himself and have someone collect the car and bring it back.

He surveyed the vehicles parked neatly in the open space. SUV's, sedan's, numerous sports cars and other luxury vehicles. Josef didn't hesitate and headed for his red Aston Martin. The DB9 was his favourite, and his appreciation of speed, comfort, class and infinite style.

As he accelerated out of the parking garage, his mobile rang. It was Smith. Sara was home. Minutes later he pulled up next to the curb of his residence.

Josef entered the house and tossed his keys carelessly on the table in the foyer. Polly wasn't home. He knew this because her scent wasn't as strong as it usually was.

"Sara?" He called out. There was no response.

He closed his eyes and listened. There were the usual household noises. He filtered through those and listened more carefully. He heard an excessive amount of movement coming from in her bedroom. Heading there, he knocked to no reply.

"Sara?"

A few beats. "I'm in here."

When he opened the door, he was surprised at what he saw. There was clothing strewn haphazardly everywhere, and Sara was darting back and forth between her wardrobe and a suitcase, which was steadily being filled.

Ripples of alarm coursed through him as he watched clothes being piled on top of each other. _She's leaving?_ Josef had considered so many possibilities of what he might have to say once he faced Sara. He had anticipated having to placate her, explain several times and in great detail about Simone. Hell, he'd even considered that she might give him the cold shoulder for a while, but he had _never_ considered that he might have to beg her to stay.

Panic flooded his system, but he tried to remain casual as he asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Sara didn't look up and she didn't stop. "I just spoke to Beth. My father is back in New York. I'm catching the next flight out."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Are we not even going to talk about this? You're just going to barrel into his home and let him know you aren't in fact as dead as he suspected? Only, you are dead, and he hates what you are!"

"I want to see him before he dies. And from what I understand, it can't be long. I'm going." There was conviction in every word.

He watched her for a little while. "We need to talk about what happened today. Look, Simone and I-"

For the first time, Sara stopped what she was doing. "Please, that is something I don't want to talk about right now. One thing at a time. Right now, it's seeing my father."

"Then when?"

"Oh, so now you're ready to talk?" Sara flung a pair of jeans clear across the room. "I have been with you for almost three weeks Josef. And in all this time, you and I have been avoiding talking about my future because you weren't ready or willing. I respected that, no matter how hard it was for me to bear being near you with everything so unsettled between us. Not once in all that time did you mention that you were involved with another woman!"

Emotion overcame her. "All this time, I kept thinking that maybe there was something wrong with me."

Josef cursed. The aura of hopelessness around her shook his core. He approached her cautiously, measuring each step, until they stood a foot apart.

He raised his hand and brushed the side of her cheek, sweeping her hair behind her ear, before cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry."

Her lips trembled. "And now I hate myself because I believe that you are."

He stepped closer, cupping both her cheeks in his palms. "Do you know that I have your journal?" She looked up in surprise. "And the locket I gave you."

Sara gasped. "The locket? I had completely forgotten about that."

"After I acquired your journal, I read it every night before I went to bed. It was my prayer, and the only piece of sanity I had left. It was my salvation. Knowing that you wanted to be with me, despite what I was, and knowing it was your choice to become a vampire, allowed me to live in this world without taking my own life."

Sara trembled and lifted her hands, which up until that point was hanging limply at her sides, and ran them up his arms, laying them to rest at his wrists. "It wasn't your fault. You know that right?" she said, her voice just above a whisper.

"Seeing you lying there so still, so beautiful, so vibrant and yet inanimate, it was hard to convince myself that my actions were your wishes instead of my own. I couldn't remember you wanting to be a vampire. I could only remember my joy at knowing you would not be swayed."

"Josef, it wasn't-"

"I love you."

Sara gasped, half laugh, half moan, feeling enveloping her. Their eyes met. She knew she didn't need to breathe, but she held her breath anyway. Deep brown pools met green ones, and held. And they were as they were before. Sara and Charles. The vampire and the human. And they were madly in love.

As if they were of one mind, she strained toward him, reaching up on her toes, and he lowered his head toward hers. Their lips touched softly. For a moment, it was like coming home. Nothing had ever felt so right.

His lips, firm, but soft, felt exactly the way she remembered. Softly, so softly, Josef deepened the kiss, pulling her into the circle of his arms. Sara was lost. Her arms snaked up and around his shoulders, holding on tight.

Josef ran his hands behind her neck and grabbed fistfuls of her hair, holding her in place. And the kiss deepened still. Josef felt passion explode in his chest. How could he have denied himself for this long? Thinking he could live without her? Thinking that he had a choice? She was his soul mate in every way that mattered. And as hard as it was to admit, he wanted to surrender his soul to her forever.

How long they stayed in that passionate embrace, neither could remember afterward. But it was Sara who eventually pulled back, kissing him softly again and again, until finally she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you," he said again.

Sara wrapped her arms around him and Josef returned her embrace. All too soon, she stepped back. "I love you, Josef Kostan. I loved you as Charles Fitzgerald, and I love you now. More than you will ever know."

Josef felt alarm take route in his gut. Something wasn't right. Her eyes were sad, hurt, conflicted.

"But I will never know if its love you feel, or some sort of obligation."

Josef exploded. "What?!"

She held up her hands. "You feel guilty! You always have. And now I'm here and it's easy to convince yourself that what you feel is real. But maybe its not."

"This is ridiculous!"

"You had a life Josef! From what I can see, a full, rich life. You had someone in it, someone you might have come to share it with. And now I'm back, but everything else is still the same."

He moved towards her, taking her hands in his, trying to stave off the panic her words created.

"Sara, I am four hundred years old. I know what I want."

She shook her head. "I won't be your little project. Your path to… redemption for something that was way beyond your control. If you love me, then love me for me. Not because I chose to be with you… I won't have you be with me out of some misguided notion that you owe me because of my sacrifice. It wasn't a sacrifice. It was a choice."

"I want to be with you Sara."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Then why all this waiting? Why didn't you tell me about Simone? Why didn't you tell Simone about me?"

"I needed time to sort through things. But I have, and I want you, Sara!" Then softer, "Only you."

"When did you get to this decision? When I walked out this afternoon?"

"Why is that even important?" Josef bellowed with frustration.

"It's important because it's a reflex reaction to what was an emotionally charged situation! Nothing else has changed! I know you care for Simone, Josef. I could see it all over your face. You didn't want to hurt her. And she… she loves you."

"Simone and I were never meant to be!"

"Why? Because I'm back? What if I hadn't woken up? Would you still be breaking up with her?"

Josef hated her logic. "I don't know. Probably… Maybe… I don't know! But that isn't the point. You are back, and I want you!"

Sara went back to packing her bags. "We both need time, Josef. You need time to figure things out. And I need time to get my life back. I love you, but I can't live for you. I need to find my purpose."

"I can't believe I'm losing you again!" he said desperately.

She went to him, both hugging each other fiercely. "I love you," she said. "And you're not losing me. I promise."

Sara heard a car pull up outside. "Smith's here. He's taking me to the airport."

"I'll take you," he said automatically.

She shook her head sadly. "No, it's better this way. I'll call you the minute I land. I'm going to my father's house."

"Dammit, it's dangerous! Your life could be in danger!"

"It's ok. I won't be alone. Beth is flying back with me."

"At least someone is thinking about your safety! You do know I'll be on the next flight out?"

Sara smiled. "I'm counting on it."

She picked up her bag and walked out of the room.

"Sara?"

"Just take some time, Josef. We both need time."

He gritted his teeth and watched her walk out of the room. He moved over to the window and watched her slide hurriedly into the back of the limousine.

Josef pulled out his mobile. The first call he made was to his pilot. "Carlos, I'm going to New York. Give me a couple hours."

The second call he made was to Mick. Voicemail again. "Mick, its Josef. Sara and Beth are on their way to New York. By now, you probably know this already. I've got Carlos prepping the jet. I'll meet you at LAX in a couple hours. I have a few loose ends to tie up here."

He made a third call. "Can I come over? Please?"

Josef grabbed the keys he had flung onto the table in the foyer and headed for his DB9. He needed to see Simone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Simone's house was on the other side of town. She chose not to live at the high end of the market, choosing community and neighbours before prime real estate. It was something he always liked about her.

Josef turned down the sound of his stereo. The sounds of Fauxliage did nothing to soothe his mood.

Twenty minutes later, having raked up a few speeding fines, Josef shut the door of his car, and walked up the short path to Simone's house.

He didn't have to knock. She opened the door, and she didn't look too pleased to see him.

"I really don't think we have much else to discuss. Why are you here?"

"Can we talk for a minute? Or at least, I'll talk. You can listen."

She didn't say anything, but moved aside, letting him in.

Josef walked into the sunny room and grimaced. Simone didn't move. He went over to the windows and drew the blinds.

"Comfy?" she asked with liberal amounts of sarcasm.

"Not quite. Simone, I came by to apologise."

"Josef Kostan apologising. And they say miracles never happen."

She wasn't going to make it easy for him. "I am sorry… about everything."

She huffed out a pent up breath and sat down on the arm of one of the overstuffed sofa's. "Where is Sara?"

"She's gone back to New York."

"And you're here."

"I'm heading out soon. I just, I needed to explain to you." Josef noticed she was listening. "Meeting Sara changed me. And losing her… it broke something inside I never thought I would ever be able to fix. I moved on, in the best way I knew how. I moved to LA, I invested time in my business and I lived my life. And then I met you…" Josef watched Simone drop her chin, looking at her hands.

"I hope you know that I was happy with you. I'd accepted that Sara was gone, and what I felt – no feel – for you is, and always was, real."

Simone looked him in the eye, her face completely vulnerable. "I want you to say that you pick me… but I know that you're not going to, are u?" Her voice trembled.

Sadly, he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

They were quiet for a long time. Finally, Josef rose. It was time to go.

"I want to retract my resignation, but I want a transfer to Kostan Industries in Milan. I think you know that I can't stay here."

He nodded, and then lingered for a moment. "You're a great woman, Simone."

She shook her head, asking him to stop and he saw tears well in her eyes.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" she sniffed and then said with false cheer. "It's called a break-up because it's broken, right? Guess I'm going to need my copy of Greg Behrendt back. But hey, I'm only human."

"That's right," he said earnestly. "And it's a wonderful thing to be. Believe me. Mick wishes he could be human every day. And he can never be again. There is someone out there for you, Simone. And he will love you."

She wiped at her cheek briskly.

It seemed like everything that needed to be said, was said. Josef walked to the door. "Take care of yourself." And then he was gone.

As he strode to his car, he pondered what his life with Simone could have been like. She was a wonderful woman. And he would have been happy. But the soul has one mate. And his was halfway to New York.

Josef fired up the DB9 and headed for LAX.

His mobile rang. "Mick."

"Hey. I'm on my way to the airport. You?"

"Twenty minutes away."

"So, you're going after the girl, are you?"

"Did you ever doubt it?"

"That the great Kostan would choose love and marriage? Never."

"Who died and made you Eros?"

"So you admit I'm a God? Progress."

"Mmm… ever notice how God spelt backward makes the word dog? I'm just saying. And watch it. No one said anything about marriage."

Mick chuckled. "Get used to it, buddy. You are shackled, branded, hogtied…"

"Ok, ok, I get the picture! See you in twenty."

"Oh, and Josef?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the club."

His lips twitched.

Twenty minutes later, Josef met Mick at the departure hall and they boarded his jet. Once they were in the air, Mick asked, "What are you expecting with Whitley?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this. But then again, the man has tried to blow me to smithereens with explosives, as well as hire a military bulldog to stake me, so you will forgive me if I seem a little biased."

"The old man won't know what hit him." Mick warned. "Sara is going to be a huge surprise."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"You have a plan?"

Josef looked at Mick. "For the meantime, we wait and see. Sara wants to do this her way. And although I would have loved nothing more than to walk into the son of a bitch's house and face him, I know that would only make things worse for her. So I'm willing to wait and see how things play out."

"Brave move."

"What? You have a better idea, Colonel Mustard?"

Mick chuckled. Josef was always such an easy mark. "No, no. Just impressed with the new you."

"What the hell?"

Mick looked perfectly innocent. "Just saying, the old Josef would have gone in there guns or fangs blazing."

Josef rolled his eyes but didn't deny anything. Mick kicked back and smiled. Under his breath he murmured, "Yeah, whipped."

Josef grimaced. "Hey, Smith flew with them, and despite what Sara may tell him, he values his life, so he won't leave her side. I feel a little better knowing he's there."

The minute they landed, both Josef and Mick received messages. Sara had left Josef a voicemail saying they had landed safely.

Beth had sent Mick a text message.

_Landed safely. Going to Whitley's from the airport. Call you later. xxx_

Mick looked from the message to Josef. "Where to?"

"My place. We wait."

When they exited the terminal, an Aston Martin DB9, this time in gun-metal grey waited at the curb.

"Jeez, how many of these do you own?"

"One on every continent." Josef shrugged. "They were launched in the late forties and I've loved them ever since. Did you know Connery didn't want the Aston Martin for his appearance in Goldfinger? He tried to get the producers to go for a BMW instead. After I took him for a spin, let's just say, the Bond franchise has me to thank for the legacy." He smiled roguishly.

"You convinced Sean Connery to drive an Aston Martin?"

Josef thought for a moment. "With the help of Honor Blackman. What a spitfire."

"Man, I was turned a century too late!"

"I thought you didn't like being a vampire?"

"Well maybe I would change my mind if I'd met half the people you have! Gene Harlow, Greta Garbo, Grace Kelly…"

"Pre her marriage to Prince Rainier. We were very discreet."

"…Sean Connery!"

"I could introduce you. We still do golf when I'm in Scotland. He is astute enough not to ask questions about my age."

Mick just shook his head.

Before long though, their light mood was forgotten.

Beth sent Mick another text, which he read out loud.

_At the mansion. Whitley's home. Going in. Tell Josef not to worry. Smith is with us. xxx_

Mick looked at Josef. Despite Beth's assurance, Josef looked worried. And so was he.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sara rubbed her hands on her jeans, needing something to do. Beth, who had been texting Mick, dropped her phone back into her bag and took Sara's hands in her own.

"Hey, relax."

"I'm nervous." She gave a hysterical laugh. "A nervous vampire."

"That's normal. Well, the nervous part anyway. This is a big deal," she said, trying to soothe.

Sara just nodded. "A week ago I thought I would be making this trip with Josef. In this new life I find myself in, nothing seems to go the way I planned." She smiled weakly.

Sara had told Beth about her decision to give Josef some space.

"Hey, you have me. Not quite a soul mate… but-"

"But a good friend. Thanks for coming with me."

The limo stopped. "We're here," said Beth. "Ready?"

Sara nodded, her nerves resurfacing. "As I'll ever be."

The door opened, and Smith stood on the outside. "I assured Mr. Kostan that I would accompany you on your visit, Miss Whitley."

"It really isn't necessary, Smith. But thank you for the offer."

"You misunderstand Miss, it isn't an offer. I am under direct orders."

Sara began to argue but Beth touched her arm and gave her a look that said, _'don't bother.'_

She sighed and faced the house instead. It was a massive three-story red brick mansion. It wasn't the home she had stayed in as a child. And she didn't even know whether her father still owned that residence.

Beth took the lead and knocked on the front door. She had been the one to make the appointment with John Whitley since she had met him once before.

Beth recognised the housekeeper, the same who had greeted her when she and Mick had visited. "Hi, Beth Turner to see Mr. Whitley."

The housekeeper let the trio in. If she recognised Sara, she didn't let on.

"Right this way, please."

She led them down a hallway and to a closed door. She knocked. "The study. Mr. Whitley is waiting."

Beth nodded her thanks, looked Sara in the eye and smiled encouragingly. She entered first.

Sara followed Beth and looked around, not immediately spotting the man sitting in the wingback chair in front of the fireplace. This may have been a different house, but the books were the same. The familiar smell of the library evoked an unexpected feeling of nostalgia. She remembered her childhood in her fathers study, and the hours they would spend pouring over the books he loved.

She looked around in amazement before her eyes fell to the frail creature in the chair to her right.

John Whitley was not well. His body was a shadow of its former youth and glory. He had cushions propped everywhere in an attempt to make him more comfortable. He had to be in a considerable amount of pain. She knew now why she hadn't immediately discerned his presence. His heartbeat was so shallow. She could hear it now though; faint and feeble, but beating still.

Sara was overwhelmed with an affection she didn't know she would feel. Although she had cared for her parents, they had never been exceptionally close. The older Sara had become, the more time John Whitley had spent with work. For a long time, she had wondered whether those hours in his library as a little girl had been nothing but a dream. Until that moment, she hadn't realised how much she had missed him.

He hadn't noticed her yet, but as if some cosmic hand intervened, his gaze moved to her, and froze. She was sure that for a split second, his heart had even skipped a beat.

Beth, seeing the connection, said, "Mr. Whitley, I know my reasons for coming to see you were rather vague. But as you can see, it was every bit as important as I alluded to." Beth looked from father to daughter. "Please, welcome your daughter."

John had still not uttered a sound. He hadn't even blinked.

Sara took a step toward him, then another, and then kneeled before him. "Dad? Dad, it's really me."

"Sara?" his voice was hoarse and strained. "Oh my God. My daughter, is it really you?" he reached out a hand and touched her hair.

Sara nodded. Too overcome to speak.

"It's a miracle."

Sara didn't need any more encouragement. She gently, but happily, launched herself into her father's fragile arms. John Whitley breathed in shakily, smelling the scent so familiar to him, and shed tears for the first time in years.

"Dad! I've missed you!" she pulled back and gently traced his features. He was a ghost of his former self. It broke her heart to see him in so much pain.

"Sara… Where? How? I don't understand. I searched for you… I was sure you were dead."

"I'll explain everything later. I'm just so happy to see you."

John Whitley pulled his daughter back into his arms and sent a prayer of thanks to God.

And then, he stiffened.

Sara pulled back, concern written on her face.

"Dad? Are you ok?"

Sara watched her father's eyes rove all over her face, her hair, her body – the parts he could see. He took in the fact that her hair hadn't grown an inch since they last saw each other…That the colour was the same vibrant copper it had always been… The fact that her skin no longer held the pink tinge associated with health and vitality… and that her breathing wasn't normal or regular as it should have been.

Sara saw the truth dawn in her father's eyes.

"My God. You're one of them aren't you?"

Sara moved to touch his arm and he shrunk away from her. "Dad, it's still me," she said in earnest.

"But it's not you! He did it! That cowardly bastard made you one of his kind, didn't he?"

Panicked, she said, "Please, let me explain…"

"You're an abomination! A stain on this earth! Hell is what waits for your kind! How could you let him do this to you?"

Sara shrunk back as if she'd been struck.

"I read your journal! You wanted this? To live among the living, but never be alive. How could you want that?"

Slowly, she said, "I am what you say I am." Her father gasped. "Charles turned me in the summer of 1955."

"Fitzgerald, now parading to the world as Josef Kostan. I knew the moment I met him that something wasn't right. I should have sent you away then! Your death would have served you better!"

Sara slowly retold her father her story. The turning gone wrong, the coma, her miracle. With each new revelation, her father seemed to become more and more agitated. He began wheezing.

Beth, who had silently hung back, wanting to give the duo their privacy, looked over at Smith. "Get the housekeeper! He needs help."

"Sara, let me see." Beth tried to move past Sara, but she leaned in closer, trying to assist. It just made it worse. His respiration was severely compromised, and being near her seemed to be setting it off. "Sara!" Beth said firmly. "I need you to move! Please!"

In a daze, Sara moved out of the way. The housekeeper and a nurse came barrelling into the room and took over. Drugs were administered and within minutes, the crisis was averted.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the housekeeper said.

Sara stood in a corner of the room watching, horror written on her face. She had almost been the cause of her father's death.

Beth looked at her sadly and nodded to the housekeeper. John was being sedated. There was nothing more for them to do here.

She went over and gently guided her to the door.

"Wait…" a feint voice said.

They turned back to see John try to speak, fighting the drugs that were already taking affect.

He spoke slowly, and painfully, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. "You… you were my daughter sweet, Sara… and I loved you more than my own life… It would be a lie on my part… to say that I am not happy to see your face… I am... But I _cannot_ accept what you are..." He began coughing again.

"Mr. Whitley, please!" The nurse fussed. He waved her off.

"My Sara… is dead to me... And you are not her… Do not show your face here again… Or I will be forced to finish what I started with Kostan… Next time we meet... death will follow…" More coughing. This time, the housekeeper ushered them out.

Sara's knees buckled. Smith and Beth caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Sara! Come on. Let's go."

Sara forced her legs to move. Her entire body numb. She was only partly aware of being shepherded back into the limousine.

She had no one, and nothing. No life, no old friends, no humanity… no Josef… She was alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

For a week, Sara didn't really say much. She was back at Josef's New York home. He had tried to speak to her many times. Each attempt had been met with no success.

When Beth and Smith had brought her home, he had felt the powerful need to see John Whitley placed in an early grave, and perhaps he was just the person to do it. But Sara would never forgive him. So he kept his barely restrained urges to himself. She had been devastated by the visit. And he was powerless to help her.

She drank, she slept, and she spent her days taking long walks in the shaded areas of central park. But no one really knew what she was thinking. And how could they? There was too much to think about.

And then the storm hit. John Whitley's attorney contacted Josef's office. The old man had passed away in his sleep, failing health the cause.

As a final wish, had had requested that Sara not to attend his cremation – he didn't want the smear of what she was on his final departure from this world. But he did send her a letter he had had written before he died.

Sara sat on a bench in the park, alone, and opened the crisp white envelope. Inside was a single sheath of paper, handwritten, but she was sure it wasn't her father's hand. Probably a secretary or advisor had written it as he had dictated. She raised the letter to her nose and sniffed. She could smell him on the paper.

For a second, she allowed grief to overcome her. She clutched the letter to her chest and relived their final moments together. If God listened to the prayers of her kind, she hoped he would forgive her for the part she played in bringing so much misery to his final days.

Sara recalled his final words:

"_Next time we meet... death will follow." _

How apt. And how very true. She gathered her thoughts, unfurled the letter, and read:

_Dear Sara,_

_After our final parting, I am sure you never expected to hear from me again, as I had had no intension of ever seeing you again either. But even after you left, your face haunted me incessantly. _

_You see, I had wished to see your face so many times in the years since your disappearance. To tell you the things I had never had the time to tell you. To say that I had loved you. And your mother. And that I regretted letting business matters take precedence over my family life. Perhaps if I had been around more, you would not have felt the need to make the choice that you made. But we will never know now._

_As the last of my life drains from me, I am left with a few choices. And I have made them as best as I could._

_By now you will know that I do not want you to be present at my funeral. I feel that God will not look kindly upon me with you there. I would like to have my final moments be unsullied by the presence of your kind._

_But I cannot ignore what you are. An abomination or a miracle, that is for God to decide. But you represent my Sara. And she – wherever she may be – deserves nothing less than what is due to her._

_My finances are no small matter. And although I have already made decisions about my company interests and the bulk of my estate, I leave the house where you were raised, as well as the trust fund you never had the chance to use, to you. After your disappearance, the house was closed up, and never used again. But I never had the heart to sell it._

_My conscience demands I do this. My heart feels it's appropriate. My soul hopes God can forgive me for my weakness._

_I pray you have made the right choice with your life, and if there is such a place as heaven, then I await the return of my daughter to me._

_God bless,_

_John Whitley_

Sara swallowed the shock she felt. He had left her their family home. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. He couldn't forgive her for her choice, but he had cared enough to leave her the one thing he knew she would cherish forever – a slice of what was left of her family.

She sat, immovable for a long time, thinking things over. Finally, Sara kissed the letter, put it in her tote, and headed back to the house.

Mick and Beth had stayed for as long as they could after the funeral, but life and work demanded their attention. They flew back to LA a couple of days ago, with a promise to come back at the weekend.

Josef had stayed. Where else could he go? Business dictated that be back in LA as well, but with Sara in her current state, he didn't want to be that far away from her, despite her edict that they take time away from one another.

While Sara was on her way home, Josef was pacing in the study, on conference call with his analyst and chief of finance, who were both at the LA office.

"Sell those stocks, Bill. They have been a dead weight for months."

"If we sell now, we run this risk of losing out. I've looked at current market trends very closely, and I'm almost positive we could see an upward trend if we hold off a few more weeks."

Josef pondered this for a few minutes. "No, Jamal. Sell."

"I urge you to reconsider, Mr. Kostan."

"And I urge you to look at that handbook that was anonymously circulated about the tar pits of Pasadena!"

This time, there was silence from the other side. Josef only heard the rapid clicking generated from furious typing.

"It's sold, Sir."

"Excellent. Gentleman, that concludes our business."

Lauren came on the line. "Mr. Kostan, its becoming increasingly difficult to reschedule some of your appointments. Your foreign investors are in town next week, and I can't stall them any longer."

Josef pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't afford to miss their meeting, but he didn't want to leave Sara either. "I need more time."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't think there is much room to work with anymore."

"Thanks Lauren. I'll get back to you."

The call ended.

"You should go, Josef."

He swung around and saw Sara standing in the doorway. She still wore her black coat and had her tote slung over her shoulder. She must have just come in.

"Nah, no need. I have a trip scheduled for Europe in a couple weeks. I'm sure I can do some damage control then."

She shook her head. "There is no need for you to baby-sit me. I'm fine."

Josef offered her a drink, and gestured to the sofa. She shrugged out of her coat, declined the drink and sat down.

"I know I haven't said much since my visit to my father's home, and then his death. And I'm sorry, because I've clearly caused you some concern. I just needed to work a few things out in my mind."

Josef sat down next to her and took her hands in his. "And _have you_ worked those things out?"

She squeezed his hands in hers. "Almost." She smiled sadly. "I'm still not completely sure what I had expected from my meeting with him. I guess the rejection was something I hadn't really thought was possible – despite your warnings." She scowled.

"Yeah. It's a contradiction, isn't it? Humans create stories about our kind, fleshing out their fascination. And yet the truth is too hard to handle."

"The way he looked at me… I don't think I'll ever forget that, for as long as I live." She made a face. "And that's going to be a very long time."

"Hey, do you maybe want to get out of here? Take a vacation? A break?" he brushed her hair back from her face.

Sara looked at him and saw his concerned expression. "Thank you. But no."

Josef tugged at her hair and smiled cajolingly. "Really? You sure? Skiing in Switzerland, a safari in South Africa? Or the beaches of Bali? We could go anywhere."

She ignored the 'we' and smiled. "Tempting… But no. New York is as good a place as any for thinking." She became serious again.

"He left me a letter."

Josef looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. He had a few things to say." She made a face. "And he left me something."

Josef raised his eyebrows.

"The family home here in New York... And my trust fund."

"Woah!" Josef felt his gut clench.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?" He got up moved to the opposite end of the room, looking out of the window.

"I can't stay here forever, Josef. And this seems to be a sign. I want you to go back to LA. Really. I'm going to be fine… I'm going to move into the house."

No, no, no. This wasn't good. Out loud, Josef said, "Are you sure you're ready? You can stay here for as long as you like. There is no need to do anything hasty."

She shook her head sadly. "This is a good a time as any. And things haven't changed. Not between us, Josef. I still stand by my decision. We need a break. So… I think the timing couldn't be more perfect. I'll move into… my… house. You will go back to your life in LA. And we will take things from there."

Josef clenched his fists, his jaw and his control. He bowed mockingly and briskly walked out of the room.

"I made the right decision," she whispered to herself.

But suddenly, it didn't feel that way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So… a month, huh?" Beth sat on the floor in front of the fireplace in the lounge of Sara's house. They were sorting through boxes that had been in storage in the basement of the old house. In the last month, Sara had moved in, and was slowly making the house her home.

The single story, sprawling white washed home was nestled on vast grounds. It had a large kitchen – which sadly she no longer had any use for – four bedrooms and a large, spacious lounge and dining room.

The house smelled of polished wood and flowers. Sara had spent every moment of the last month tackling every inch of the place. It had been in sore need of cleaning and polishing. And in her current state of mind, the distraction was exactly what she needed.

"Yeah." Sara smiled forlornly.

"Ok, that tone doesn't bode well."

"I miss him."

Beth didn't have to ask who the 'him' she was referring to was.

"Why don't you call him?"

"Because the last time we spoke, I practically threw him out of his own house, packing him back on a plane to LA, and then I moved out, without any more fuss." Sara scowled. "I acted like an idiot." She paused. "He hasn't called, you know."

"Well," Beth said reasonably. "You did tell him to go… and to sort things out."

Sara moaned. "Yeah, and he's doing a great job on that front!"

"Have _you_ sorted things out?"

Sara signed. "I love him. I want him. My eternal existence seems meaningless without him," she said flatly, as if reading off a page in book. "Does that answer your question?"

Beth laughed. "Well, nothing if not concise. So, why don't you tell him?"

"Like I haven't considered that before, Diane."

Beth blinked. "Ok, firstly, was that sarcasm? Because if it was, Josef has really rubbed off on you. And secondly, I don't get the Diane reference."

It was Sara's turn to laugh. "Diane Sawyer. The journalist."

At Beth's querying look. "Logan has been by thrice in the last month. He considered it his duty to fly in and continue our lessons. I have a laptop and the internet. Amazing the things you learn."

"Right... So… if Logan was here, Josef must have sent him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… He may not be calling, but he has his sources. Josef is nothing if not thorough, and he wouldn't have just left you here. He has tabs on you, I'm in no doubt about that. And Logan must be reporting back to him, I guarantee it!"

Sara pondered that for a minute. "Hey… Logan did seem extraordinarily attentive about the duration and frequency of my feeding."

Beth rolled her eyes. "That's Josef alright. He's clearly got Logan on the lookout."

"But he hasn't asked you anything?"

Beth shook her head. "He knows better. He will try and come at me through, Mick. And Mick knows better than to ask me." Beth winked at Sara.

"I created this mess you know. Now I know what I want, but it seems like he's doing exactly as I asked. Except, I don't want that anymore. I'm such a selfish, inconsiderate… bitch, aren't I?

Beth raised her eyebrow. "Bitch? More of the online education I take it?"

"The word is certainly appropriate. Tease, flirt, confused woman. I'm all of those things, you know."

"I think you are being way too hard on yourself. And I think there is a simple solution. Call him, although that's not my favourite approach, or visit him. Tell him how you feel. Work from there."

Sara didn't say anything. Instead, she lifted a gilded silver photo frame from the box she was emptying. Turning the frame around, she heard Beth gasp. It was a black and white photograph of herself.

"Wow. That's beautiful."

Sara smiled. "Thanks. It was taken on my twenty first birthday. There were two copies. The other might be in one of these boxes."

"No, it won't be. I remember seeing an identical one at your father's home. He had it in his bedroom."

Sara sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My father and I settled things between us." Sara stood and placed the photo frame on the mantle above the fireplace. "Now I need to make peace with Josef."

"Oooh, fun."

Sara laughed. "Who's being sarcastic now?"

"I'm a quick learner."

Both women laughed.

Meanwhile, in LA, Josef was stuck in a meeting.

"Results, Jamal! That's all I care about. Don't give me excuses, give me results!"

Josef listened to his advisor argue with one of his shareholders. He was so tired.

"Enough! Dammit!" Josef got up from his chair at the head of the boardroom table and walked out of the room.

Lauren, who had been taking notes looked at her boss and then at the two men sitting opposite her. She shook her head at both of them, indicating it was time to call the proceedings to a close.

"Gentleman, I think you are clear on Mr. Kostan's wishes. Shall we adjourn?"

Both men left. Lauren then did something she never did. She took matters into her own hands. She knew Josef well enough to know he wouldn't appreciate her meddling, but things were out of hand. In the last month, he had become like a bear with a sore paw. He was usually a tough businessman, but he was also fair. But these days, nothing anyone did was good enough. Something needed to be done.

She placed a call to the only person she knew could help.

"Mr. St. John, Lauren Gage. Hello. I was wondering if you had a minute for me. It concerns my boss, and your friend…"

Mick walked into Josef's apartment later that night. Josef was working at his laptop.

They could do this the easy way… "Hey, Josef."

"Mick."

"Working?"

"As you see," Josef said with irritation.

"It's been a week since you stopped by."

"So you want me to break into your apartment and help myself to some of your sub par refreshment more often? I was under the distinct impression it annoyed you."

Or the hard way… Mick went around to where he sat and slammed the laptop shut. It was Josef's vamperic abilities that stopped his fingers from being wedged.

"What the-"

"Enough! What's with the damned moping? You have been acting like an idiot for the last month, Josef! Now, get over it! Or get up off your rich ass and do something about it!"

He watched the fire in Mick's eyes simmer before saying, "Wow. That little display certainly gives a new meaning to the phrase, 'cut to the chase'.

"Dammit, Josef-"

He sighed in frustration. "I know, alright? I know! Things are just so awkward between us."

"I thought you loved awkward?" Mick's anger evaporated as he chucked. "You have to do something about this."

"Like what? I tried the 'I want you forever approach' and that was shot down, buddy. Crashed and burned."

"Then try again."

"Fyi Eros, rejection is not an experience I generally welcome in daily doses."

"Nothing risked, nothing gained."

"So I risk my pride?"

"Yes."

Josef rolled his eyes. "Well, Dr. Phil would be so proud."

"I called Carlos. He's getting the jet ready and he's taking you to New York. And I gave him orders not to come back until you were happy, or as close to that as you can get."

"_You_ gave him orders?" Josef raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. This is an intervention. Vampire solidarity, remember? I'm doing what's best for you."

"So _if_ I were to take this flight, when would I be leaving?"

Mick smiled. "In an hour."

Josef cursed. "I'm not ready!"

"Well, get ready. You're going to New York. And you're either coming back with the girl, or you are going to get over the girl."

Josef scowled. "Rah, Rah, Rah, Mick!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Josef arrived at JFK in New York and found it was wet and rainy. The perfect weather for his imperfect mood. Mick had left him at LAX with the words, 'Go get her, vampire!' Josef could still hear him laughing.

He wasn't even sure what he was going to say to Sara when he saw her. Perhaps this was a mistake. He had let Mick talk him into this… and… now it was too late to turn back.

Smith was waiting at the curb when he walked out of the terminal. Josef slid into the back seat of the limousine and continued to brood on his predicament. All too soon, the car turned into the tree lined grove which lead to her residence.

"Stop," he said impulsively. "I'll walk."

Smith turned to look at Josef as if he had lost his mind. "But… it's raining, Sir. And it's a couple of miles to the house."

Josef had made up his mind. He wanted to walk. It would give him the time he needed to bolster his courage. He grabbed his jacket, sunglasses and beret.

"Take the afternoon off, Smith. I'll call you if I need you. Hopefully," he muttered, "I won't."

Josef stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat and walked down the lane, taking the opportunity to look around. Naturally it wasn't his first time there. When he had been courting Sara, he had been a frequent visitor to the house. But that was more than fifty five years ago.

The grounds were in need of care, but it had potential. Before long, he could spot he house itself. It was perfectly situated. He couldn't help but think that even the architecture complimented its new owner. Delicate and graceful.

There was a rental car parked outside. Josef frowned. Was Logan here? With all the rain, the sun was out of sight. He hurried up steps to the front door, removed his beret and sunglasses, and took a minute to compose himself. As he turned to knock, he heard laughter and footsteps rushing towards the door. It opened before his fist made contact with the wood.

Josef was face-to-face with the woman he had flown over two thousand miles to see. And she seemed to be on her way out.

The laughter died and she looked at him in utter surprise. "Josef?"

"Come on, you're not talking about him again-" Beth barrelled into sight. "Oh!" she said in shock. Beth and Sara were both dressed in their coats, each carrying their suitcase.

"Josef! What are you doing here?"

"Paying a visit. But I can see I should have called." Josef spoke to Beth, but his eyes never left Sara. She was like the sun to his endless darkness.

Sara seemed to be at a loss for words, so Beth, eyeing her awkwardly said, "In the rain?" She peered over his shoulder. "How did you get here? You're soaked. Don't tell me you walked?"

"On the two legs I was born with, yes." He smiled sarcastically. "Well, I can see you two were on your way out, so if you'll spare me a moment, I'll have Smith pick me up."

"No! No, please. Stay." Sara exclaimed, saying something for the first time.

Josef turned away and didn't see the wink Beth aimed Sara's way, or how Sara rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, Sara. I'll be on my way. Call me," she said with meaning.

"Jeez. Sometimes I wonder what kind of vampire Beth would make. For a human, the woman moves so fast sometimes."

In a tongue-tied silence, they both watched Beth drive off. Sara turned her attention to the man beside her. "Please, come in. You're soaked."

Josef walked into the entrance hall and for a minute, closed his eyes and revelled in the scents which assailed his senses. There were flowers, cleaning agents, the smell of polished wood, and underneath all of that, the smell that was uniquely Sara. He had missed it.

"Welcome to my home."

Josef nodded and looked around. Everything was as he remembered. The large entrance hall had wooden floors, which shone brilliantly and lead off into the different rooms. To the left and right, there were two large rooms, the lounge and dining room . Straight ahead, a passage lead off into what he remembered were the bedrooms, and other living areas. Sara led him into the room on the right. It was a living room.

"Looks like you've settled in."

Josef shrugged out of his coat. It had caught the bulk of the rain. The rest of his attire was dry.

"It's been a labour of love. But yes, I'm settled."

Sara took the coat and his hat from him, and disappeared, presumably to hang it somewhere.

Josef looked around. Again, the wooden floors shone. Blinds had been newly installed on the windows and the furniture was the original furnishings he remembered. They were in immaculate condition.

Sara had added her own touches. Colourful rugs, throws and scatter cushions, as well as photographs of her parents, and of herself.

"That was taken when I turned twenty one," Sara said from the doorway. "Beth and I unearthed it yesterday."

"I remember. It was your father's favourite," he said tightly, still not able to forgive John Whitley for his treatment of Sara.

"Something to drink?" Josef nodded and watched her pour blood into a glass. "It's O-positive. I seem to have developed a taste for it as well."

Josef didn't know what to say and grasped at straws. "That guy at the morgue here working out?"

Sara was just as at a loss. "Yes! He's great. Really sweet. He delivers."

Again there was silence.

Josef couldn't take it any longer. He was finally in the same room as the woman he loved desperately and they were talking about trivialities!

"Sara."

"Josef."

He grinned. "Ladies first."

"Urm… I was just going to say what a surprise it was to see you here. I mean, we haven't spoken in a while."

"Thirty days, and a couple of hours give or take. But hey, who's counting?"

"Yeah. So, urm, I take it you've been busy? With work?"

"Work has been… a challenge," he said wryly. "I see you've had more than enough to keep you occupied." He gestured to the house.

She nodded. "I've settled in on all fronts. Logan has been really great! Whenever something strange happens, I google it." She laughed. The sound sounded oddly loud in the silence of the room.

She wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, but he was clear across the room. She wrung her hands, trying to stop all the fidgeting.

Again there was silence between them.

"Sara."

"Josef."

Sara looked at him helplessly. "Why is this so awkward? Am I allowed to say that? Because I can't take this! You're here, out of the blue, and I don't know what to say to you. And you don't seem to have anything to say to me, so that begs the question, why are you here? And if I were to venture a guess, putting together your awkwardness and lack of anything substantial to say, I would guess you were here to tell me you had reached a decision about our relationship… and because you can't seem to look me in the eye, I would further venture that you want our separation to be permanent!" she finished in one long running treatise. "Why are you here? To torment me?" her voice cracked as emotion overwhelmed her.

He knew. He looked at her, and he knew that things were going to be alright. Josef strode up to where she stood. "I'm sorry that you are in agony. But then it serves you right."

Her eyes widened. "What-"

"Because, you see, we find ourselves in this predicament because you were adamant you wanted me to have some time away from you. But it's the last thing I wanted then, and it's the last thing I want now," he finished ardently.

Sara took his hands and clutched them to her heart. "I was leaving here with Beth today… I was coming to LA because I realised what a fool I was. I _missed_ you."

Josef lowered his forehead to hers. "I think all my staff has resigned. I've been a royal ass to work for."

Sara laughed and then said accusingly, "You never called!"

"You said you wanted time," he said in his defence.

"Not a whole month! I thought maybe… well, that you and Simone…"

Josef lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Simone and I…" Softly, he planted a kiss on her startled lips. "Are just friends…" _kiss_ "at least I hope we can still be friends…" _kiss_ "she has gone to Milan." Josef and Sara shared a lingering kiss. When he lifted his head, her hands had fisted in his hair.

Before his lips met hers again, she whispered. "I love you."


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

Thank you sincerely to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I appreciate it greatly!

This is the final chapter/epilogue.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

_Two Years Later_

"Josef, you do know I'm going to be late for class, right?" Sara tried to dodge his roving lips. He was currently very interested in reigning kisses along her neckline.

It was just after nine in the morning. Sara was dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt. Josef, in shorts and nothing else, was sitting on the edge of the freezer they shared. He had had one custom made. Its size was almost the equivalent of a king size bed. Not that they used the entire thing. They slept pretty much entwined.

"You're not late if you're involved with the owner of the University."

"Josef!" she said with mock severity. But she was already winding her arms around his neck, hopelessly susceptible.

Sara had just about accepted that she would be late for class when her mobile rang.

Josef groaned. She planted one last kiss on his lips before stepping away and reaching for the phone on the dresser.

"Hi, Beth."

"Great timing, Turner!" Josef growled.

"I heard that!" she shouted back, knowing Josef's keen vampire hearing picked up on every word."

Sara swatted Josef's ass as he walked by, en route to the closet. She laughed. "Actually, you rescued me, Beth. What's going on?"

The friends chatted for a little while.

"What's with Mcbeth?" After she'd hung up, Josef wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sara turned her head and planted a kiss below his collarbone before relaxing against him. He never tired of waking up with her, spending time with her, going to sleep next to her, or just looking at her.

"I don't know. But she's coming over later. And I," she turned around in his arms, kissing him on the lips, "need to get going."

"If you must…"

They kissed. "Later, Kostan."

Sara made her way down to the garage and climbed into the driver's seat of her compact Mini Cooper. The last two years had brought many changes, and many blessings.

Despite Josef's protests, she was determined to be fully independent. She had learnt to drive a car, and she had been adamant about passing her drivers test, even though Josef had made it perfectly clear that Logan could just as easily get her one.

They had also had a lengthy discussion on where they would live. New York would always be her home, but Kostan Industries was based in Los Angeles. So they had made Josef's home in LA their primary residence.

He had sold his property in New York, though. The house was filled with memories they both wanted to forget. Instead, they had renovated her home, and use that for weekend getaways.

Sara had also enrolled in Medical School. She had spent the bulk of her first year brainstorming possible career choices. Josef had offered her any position at Kostan. Again, she didn't want to be handed things. She felt the need to work for it.

However, the only meddling Sara had allowed was to let Logan forge her academic transcripts as she seriously doubted that the results of five decades back would be acceptable to gain her access to a University. She might have forged her way in, but she was going to work hard to make it all the way through.

Six hours later, notes and textbooks filling her arms, she arrived back home to find Beth waiting for her.

Two years had brought changes for Mick and Beth as well. Mick's business was doing really well, and Beth had been promoted to Assistant Editor of Time Magazine, her dream come true.

That night, while in their freezer, Sara lay in Josef's arms and said, "It's a tough decision. She wants to be with Mick forever, she just isn't sure about turning."

Josef stroked her hair. "Yeah, it's not like there's a money back guarantee attached."

She kissed his chest. "Well, I never regretted my choice." And she meant that sincerely. Josef was her best friend, her lover, her partner, her everything.

"Of course you don't. I'm handsome, charming, immortal and irresistible."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up!"

Josef rolled on top of her. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
